El hijo de Yuki
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Todo comenzò como un juego en la playa, hasta que Shuichi encontro una lampara mágica.... y ahora... ¡¡yuki esta embarazado! cap 15, -shu, llamaron, ya sabemos el sexo, tu hijo será.......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Gravitation me pertenece. Todos son de Maki Murakami, y yo simplemente los uso para crear algo nuevo.

El hijo de Yuki  
by Reykou Higurashi

Era un hermoso día, Shuichi y Yuki se encontraban en la playa, El primero jugaba con la arena, y El segundo, con su laptop, intentaba concentrarse para poder escribir otra novela, lamentablemente, eso no era nada fácil, ya que El peli rosado lo interrumpía a cada rato...

-mira Yuki! -dijo Shuichi- ¡las olas! ¡Están muy grandes! ¡Mira! ¡La arena está caliente! ¡Mira! otra ola grandota! ¡Mira! ¡La arena de ahí esta mojada! mi...  
-cállate baka! -dijo Yuki molesto- claro que la arena está caliente, es medio día, y las olas, bueno, que esperabas, claro que va a haber, es El mar... y la arena claro que va a estar mojada de ahí si esta El mar pasando sobre ella... es la orilla... ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme...  
-pero Yuki! no es justo, tu estas ahí con tu computadora ¿y yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
-ve a caminar por la playa... a ver qué encuentras... regresa en 1 hora... -viendo que El otro no quería- ¡AHORA!

Shuichi, a pesar de no querer, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la orilla de la playa, realmente eso no era divertido, pero Yuki le había ordenado dejarlo solo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo... llevaba caminando aproximadamente ½ hora, cuando vio a lo lejos un punto brillante, al acercarse corriendo para ver lo que era, descubrió una lámpara antigua, la tomó y la frotó, al instante, un chico vestido con un pantalón azul bombacho salió de ella

-me has liberado -dijo El- soy El genio de la lámpara... pídeme lo que quieras, te concederé un deseo... tu elige...  
-¡wow! ¿Una lámpara mágica?

Shuichi realmente no sabía que desear, había muchas cosas... pero de pronto recordó aquella cosa que hacía mucho deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y Yuki nunca lo había querido... un perrito, para quererlo como su hijo...

-quiero un bebé -dijo Shuichi- un bebé de Yuki y mío...  
-¿un bebé? -dijo El genio- pero... ¿un bebé? como... bueno, es un deseo muy extraño... aun así... -El genio realmente se extrañó de que él quisiera tener un hijo, ¿porque no iba con una mujer y asunto arreglado? -los dos son hombres, ¿no importa?  
- no, claro que no... Él no va a sufrir, lo querré mucho -dijo Shuichi pensando en su perrito- quisiera que tuviera El cabello de Yuki... se va a ver raro con El mío... -dijo pensando en un perrito peli-rosado- pero... si, mis ojos, ¡para que todo El mundo sepa que es mi hijito! ¡La li ho!  
-eh? que raro eres, y bueno, ¿quien tendría al bebé? -dijo El genio- El que lo tenga debe cambiar para que pueda tenerlo...  
-mmm...mmm -Shuichi pensaba, él no podía tener al perrito todo El tiempo con él, pronto se iría de gira, pero Yuki... El sí podría cuidarlo en la casa, todo El tiempo estaba ahí con sus aburridas novelas... -Yuki! pero debe cambiar un poquito... si no lo va a correr...  
-claro que va a cambiar, debe acostumbrarse para tenerlo... mira -El genio le dio a Shuichi una pastillita azul - dile a Yuki que se la tome, con ésta, cambiara para poder tener al bebé...  
-¿y ya no lo va a correr? -dijo Shuichi pensando en un pobre perrito siendo sacado a patadas de la casa de Yuki  
-claro que no... Lo va a querer, después de todo, será suyo... y bueno, tuyo también...  
-¡wiii! ¡Qué alegría!  
-es todo, en un poco de tiempo, podrás tener a tu hijito, así que... deseo cumplido... me voy...

El genio volvió a entrar a la lámpara, y esta se enterró nuevamente en la arena. Shuichi contempló la pastilla... si haría que Yuki aceptara al perro ¿Como podría dársela? no podía decirle lo que era o nunca la tomaría... decidió regresar con Yuki, ya luego encontraría la forma...

-Baka, te tardaste...-dijo Yuki  
-gomen... es que... bueno, vi a alguien y-...  
-guarda silencio, ya me duele la cabeza...  
-¿quieres una pastilla? -dijo Shuichi pensando en que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para darle la pastillita azul  
-¿traes? dame una...

Shuichi le ofreció la pastilla azul, junto con un poco de agua, Yuki, sin sospechar nada, tomo la pastilla y se la tragó

-¿y bien? Yuki... ¿podemos tener un perrito?  
-ya te dije que ¡no! no quiero asquerosas mascotas en la casa, no la vas a cuidar, y ¡yo no pienso andarla bañando ni nada! así que ¡olvídalo por completo!  
-ohhh! no sirvió lo que dijo El genio...  
-¿qué genio?  
-no, nada... ¿te sigues sintiendo mal?  
-un poco... pero si me das un beso, tal vez me sienta mejor...  
- Yuki ¡estamos en plena playa!  
-¿y qué? no hay nadie... mejor aún... -Yuki cargó a Shuichi y lo metió a su auto- ¿qué te parece aquí Shu?

Las cosas no tardaron en ocurrir, una hora después, Yuki conducía de regreso a casa, Shuichi, en El asiento del copiloto dormía, se había cansado mucho después de aquella sesión... Yuki sonrió... cosa rara en Shuichi, se había comportado demasiado fogoso hacía un rato, incluso opacandolo... parecia que toda su furia masculina había salido de un momento a otro... Yuki dejó de pensar en todas las caricias que ambos se habían proporcionado cuando llegó a su departamento, y, luego de despertar a Shuichi, ambos entraron...

Pasó una semana, Shuichi seguía igual de hiperactivo y sonriente, aunque un poco triste pues no había funcionado su deseo de tener a su bebe-perrito. Pronto viajaría con todo Bad Luck para promocionar El nuevo disco... pero a la vez, le preocupaba Yuki, desde aquel día en la playa, se sentía muy cansado, y también constantemente sufría dolores de cabeza, ahora se la pasaba todo El tiempo acostado, ¡incluso había olvidado por completo la novela que escribía! así que le había contado todo a Ryuichi, en espera que lo ayudara mientras El no estaba

-Yuki... -dijo Shuichi acercándose a la cama donde él descansaba- ¿cómo te sientes hoy?  
-mal... ¡me duele todo! yo... nunca me había sentido así... y últimamente hasta nauseas siento... no... ¡Me siento muy mal!  
-este... ¿porque no vas al doctor?  
-¿cuándo te vas? -Preguntó Yuki- cuando vas a irte con Bad Luck?  
-mañana... iremos por unos cuantos días, no te preocupes...  
-pero... pero... ¿me vas a dejar solo?  
-pues... no va a ser por mucho tiempo -dijo Shuichi- además, así terminas tus aburridas novelas  
-pero... Shu... yo yo...me voy a sentir muy triste sin ti...  
-¿en serio? -Shuichi no se la creía- bueno, yo también...  
-bueno, ya ni modo, vete a guardar tus cosas, no quiero que agarres todo a la mera hora y se te olvide algo... y luego yo soy El culpable ¿verdad?  
-este... si... -Shu sonrió pensando que Yuki le recordaba a su mamá. Se levantó y sacó su maleta, acomodando las cosas

Pronto llegó El día siguiente, y Shuichi fue al aeropuerto acompañado por un Yuki un poco mareado

-Kami! -dijo Hiro llegando- que te paso Yuki? te ves enfermo... ¿te sientes mal?  
-no... Estoy bien...-dijo El secamente  
-bueno Yuki, nos vemos en 3 semanas, quiero que descanses, te alimentes bien eh? para que cuando regrese ya estés otra vez con tus aburridas novelas...  
-jojana si baka... te quiero...

Shuichi y Yuki se despidieron, y El primero subió al avión con Hiro y El primo de Tohma. Yuki decidió ir a su casa, así q se dirigió a su auto y subió a él. Mientras manejaba, comenzó a marearse. Pensó que eso no era normal, así que decidió ir al doctor para averiguar lo que le pasaba

-usted tiene algo muy extraño -dijo El doctor  
-¿eh? ¿Que tengo? ¡Dígame!  
-¿usted es homosexual?  
-¿qué tiene eso que ver aquí?  
-bueno... es que... si no fuera porque pertenece al sexo masculino... ¡JURARIA QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADO!  
-¡EMBARAZADO! ¡Pero cómo!

Continuará...

Porfa díganme q les parece! es el 1ero de gravi q pongo...


	2. Chapter 2

WIII! antes que nada quiero agradecer por los reviews que me dejaron! la vdd me pusieron muy feliz y me dieron ánimo para continuar con esto... asi que... aqui esta! el siguiente capítulo de "el hijo de Yuki"!

Cap 2

-cm que embarazado?

-si -dijo el doctor- posee todos los síntomas de una mujer embarazada... claro que eso es algo casi imposible, pues... sus órganos no están como para embarazarse, pero aun asi... es algo extraño... claro que no debemos precipitarnos, puede que lo que le pase es que se le haya adelantado la andropausia o algo por el estilo...

-la andropausia? pero doctor, si a penas tengo veintitantos años! no es para tener eso...

-aun asi... debere hacerle unos análisis para comprobarlo todo... por favor... tome, necesito que venga en dos dias... para checar todo y que no sea este pequeño error que dije...

-este... como guste... aun asi... tomare una segunda opinion... porque no creo eso, ja, como embarazado yo?

Yuki tan solo tomo el papel que el medico le ofrecia, y despues de pagar, salio rapidamente de ahi.. era claro que debia ir con otro medico, el otro era un estúpido, acaso lo consideraba tan tonto como para tragarse ese cuento de que estaba embarazado? tal vez si Shuichi hubiera ido lo creeria, y luego llegaria corriendo a casa anunciando serian padres, pero el no, el sabia que dos hombres no podian embarazarse... y ahora, pensandolo bien... ¿donde estaba Shuichi? yuki lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba con él...

-ja, tonterias -pensó.Y quitandole importancia al asunto, dio la vuelta y caminó hasta llegar al consultorio de otro doctor...

media hora después, salia nuevamente enojado... que acaso todos estaban en su contra? aquel medico, el mas serio del lugar, le habia dicho lo mismo! que estaba encinta! no, de seguro todo era una broma, pronto saldria de por ahi Tohma y Ryuichi, burlandose a costa suya... si... aquel chico vestido de conejo amigo de Shu habría planeado todo... Shuichi... donde estaria SU Shu? debia llegar a casa... queria hablar con el lo mas rápido que se pudiera, queria oir su voz.. queria tenerlo junto a el... subió rapidamente a su automovil y manejo hasta llegar a su casa

Una vez ahi, subió rapidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al telefono... ¿donde le había dicho Shuichi que estaría? es cierto.. no le había prestado atencion... pero lo sabia, Shuichi le habia dicho que lo anotaria.. en donde? tal vez en su libreta rosada... si, debia ser ahi... corrio hacia la libreta, encontrando el numero del hotel... rápidamente marcó el numero, la recepcionista contestó

-hola, buenas tardes, que desea?

-este.. si... Shuichi Shidoh ya llegó ahi? dijo se hospedaría en la habitacion 207...

-si, ya llegó, pero ahora no esta.. salió con el joven Sakuma a tomar algo...

-que! oh, esta bien... le llamare mas tarde...

-puede decirme quien...

Colgó. Como era posible que no estuviera Shuichi? y ahora que necesitaba hablar con el... queria oirlo.. pero no, seguro que el estaba con su chico conejo haciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas... el corazón de Yuki se aceleró al imaginarse a SU Shu siendole infiel con el otro... no.. el no le haría algo asi... pero... ¿que le pasaba? porque tenia tantas ganas de hablar con el¿porque deseaba verlo? porque? decidió ir a prepararse un te... encendio uno de sus cigarrillos, pero lo apagó al instante dandose cuenta que le provocaba nauseas... que diablos le pasaba?

llegó el dia siguiente, Yuki asistió a la cita con el doctor... realmente se sentia apenado por eso... como lo tomaria el doctor y el resto del equipo al ver que el, un hombre entraba a hacerse analisis para saber si estaba embarazado? sin embargo, era algo que, por algun extraño motivo, Yuki sentía no era tan descabellado...

Regresó a su casa realmente cansado, sin embargo, con ganas de hablar con Shuichi, marcó nuevamente al hotel, y, esta vez, una voz, que, Yuki reconocio como la de Hiro, descolgó el teléfono.

-hola?

-este... Hiro... esta por ahi Shu?

-Yuki? eres tu? que raro... si, aqui esta Shuichi... ahora te lo paso...

Inmediatamente el auricular le fue arrebatado por Shuichi, quien contestó eufórico

- Yuki? eres tu? te pasó algo? me sorprende que llames, estás bien? no me digas que nuevamente te pusiste enfermo? no... siendo asi me regreso ahora mismo! es que yo...

-no, baka estoy bien... solo queria... queria... queria saber como estabas...

-pues... -al parecer esto sorprendio al pelirosado- bien... nos ha ido muy bien... anoche vino Ryuichi y todos juntos fuimos a festejar...

-ah... me alegro... pero... sabes? te extraño...

-yuki¿estas bien? suenas muy raro... tu.. nunca me habias dicho algo asi... es aterrante...

-es acaso malo que te diga lo que siento? oh por dios... siento que te estoy perdiendo... Shu, te quiero y la verdad yo... -yuki se sentia a punto de llorar- creo que mejor hablamos después... yo... tengo cosas que hacer..

-yuki, suenas muy raro, estas bien? ahora mismo regreso para alla...

-no baka no te preocupes... es solo que... necesitaba decirte algo...

-si?

-este... cual te parece un bonito nombre para bebes?

-para bebes? porque la pregunta?

-no, nada... solo que... para mi nuevo libro... no tengo mucha imaginacion ultimamente...

-bueno... para niña Lily y para niño... mmm... Alexander... sip, me agrada...

-gracias... y baka... ponte a trabajar...

Colgó

porque diablos habia hecho eso? habia sido muy estupido, comportandose como un vil adolescente... pero, simplemente no habia podido evitarlo... pero... no... debia recordar como era, nunca mostrar sus sentimientos, era estupido e infantil! se dirigio a su cama dispuesto a dormir

Pasó una semana rapidamente, el dia para recoger los análisis habia llegado, realmente ya se sentia bien, aquel periodo de sentimentalismo habia pasado, y ya era el mismo yuki de siempre, ta vez habia sido tan solo una pequeña y rar infeccion de algo...

Entró al consultorio, se extrañó al ver que el médico lo veia de manera extraña...

-Señor Eiri... lo que usted tiene es un caso de lo mas extraño que he presenciado en toda mi carrera

-si? y que es? puede decirme?

-al parecer sus órganos han cambiado un poco de posicion... como para acoplarse al nuevo elemento...

-nuevo elemento? que es eso?

-en definitiva, comprobado cientificamente... no se como, pero usted produjo un gameto femenino, llamese ovulo...

-cm? pero.. eso no se puede...

-lo se, esto desaprueba todas las leyes de la ciencia, sin embargo... esta 100 comprobado... usted espera un hijo... será... este... MAMÁ...

MAMÁ... esto no podia estarle pasando a Yuki... ahora que demonios haría?

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

WIII! volví, perdón por haberlos hecho esperar, pero... bueno, no habia tenido tiempo para continuar... gomen! ... pero aqui estoy, con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes!

antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron un Review! eso me puso muy contenta! y, sirvio para darme ánimos El saber q a alguien le gusta esto.

agradecimientos a:

killua89

tardyAsuka

kiyomipr

neko.dejiko

AISHITERU-SHUICHI

Tami-Flye

Zahia vlc

Blue-Azul-Acero

Muchas gracias x los mens! espero haber respondido todos...

Aclaro: Ningun personaje de Gravitation me pertenece, o de lo contrario ya me habría quedado con El papito de Yuki (jaja lo volveria hombre!)

Capi 3

Yuki seguia en Shock, El medico le habia dicho que seria ¿madre? no, eso no era posible... cayó al suelo a punto de desmayarse.

-señor Eiri! -dijo El medico preocupado- está bien?

-pero como pregunta esto? claro que no! acaba de decirme que tendre un bebe... si ni siquiera queria un hijo en El papel de padre, menos en El de madre! ya deje de jugar conmigo, cuenteme la verdad, que pasa?

-lo que le dije, no se que es lo que le pasa, pero estoy 100 seguro de eso, está embarazado... si, es algo ilogico, pero asi es... simplemente... ahi -señaló la parte baja de su estómago- acaba de crearse un vientre... y pues... tiene un hijo...

-pero es imposible! en primera, soy hombre!

-lo se... lo se... esto es algo para vigilarse detalladamente, no se lo que podría pasarle.. tal vez su cuerpo no está preparado para esto... asi que, por favor, necesito que valla y repose... tiene una nueva cita la proxima semana, para ver como sigue... ok?

-este.. si, claro.. pero... por favor, doctor, lo que menos quiero ahora es que media cuidad se entere de esto¿podria guardar El secreto? al menos mientras se descubre como paso esto... si?

-descuide, no dire nada... puede estar tranquilo

Yuki salió, aun algo confuso, y se dirigio rápidamente a su casa. Una vez ahi se acostó sobre la cama a pensar

Esto no era posible -pensaba- aun si pudiera embarazarse con ayuda de otro hombre... siempre que habia estado con Shuichi El era El activo... en ese caso Shu debia ser El embarazado por recibir o no? El siempre... un minuto! que habia pasado El dia aquel en la playa? se habia sorprendido al notar aquel cambio en Shuichi o no? la unica vez en que su pelirrosado lo habia sometido... pero... esto no era posible! acaso aquel niño era de ellos dos? pero, como habi pasado eso? como habia logrado Shu tener un hijo asi? decidio llamarlo. Marcó rapidamente El numero de El hotel, Shuichi contesto

-moshi moshi?

-Shu... soy Yuki...

-YUKI! que pasa? es muy extraño que me hables tanto mientras estoy en mis giras... estas mal? pasa algo?

-no, no... solo... oye... pasó algo cuando estuvimos en la playa hace 4 semanas?

-mmm... no, no creo porque?

-por nada, estas seguro?

-si, seguro... -en ese instante Shuichi recordó al genio y su deseo- bueno... si, ya recordé... a un genio de una lampara mágica...

-a quien? vamos, como puede ser eso...

-jejeje si vdd? -dijo El riendo - oye, que crees? la gira tuvo un cambio... mañana regreso a casa... asi que podremos hablar de nuevo...

-en serio? -yuki se sintio muy feliz- me alegro... en verdado pero es que... es que.. oye... tengo una noticia para ti... es algo que me preocupa...

-que es? no me asustes, dime...

-pues que yo...

En ese instante, alguien del otro lado -Ryuichi- le arrebató El telefono a Shuichi

-yuki... Shu-chan y yo saldremos a divertirnos... a partir de mañana lo tendrás de nuevo no-da!.. asi que ahora dejamelo!

Y colgó

Pero que habia sido eso? era algo que SU Shu no habria aceptado.. ¿porque le habia colgado Ryuichi asi? y mas aun¿que demonios hacia Ryuichi en la habitacion de Shuichi? se quedó recostado en la cama, hasta caer dormido

" Se encontraba en la playa, con Shuichi molestando junto a El, hasta que lo mandó a caminar... al fin quedó solo, de pronto Shu regresaba de nuevo, pidiendole un cachorrito... El le respondia que dejara de molestarlo con eso, y tomaba una pastilla que Shu le daba... Shuichi se sentia triste y decia que su deseo con El genio no habia funcionado, Yuki no sabia porque, pero algo le decia que debia cumplir con lo que le pedia... y darle un cachorro... se acercaba a El y lo besaba... luego de eso, lo subia a su auto, donde rapidamente se desnudaban... Shuichi estaba euforico y sometia a yuki..."

Despertó bañado en sudor... que extraño sueño... sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba... eso realmente habia pasado, El dia en que habian estado en la playa... Shuichi habia dicho algo de un genio al hablar hace rato con El o no? lo mismo habia dicho El dia aquel en la playa... pero, que era lo que pasaba?... y justamente tenia 1 mes de embarazo... acaso era posible que... aquel deseo... un cachorro... acaso su baka podia haberse confundido al pedir algo tan tonto como un perro y habia... ¿pedido otra cosa? solo eso podia aclarar El que estuviera embarazado un hombre o no?

Debia esperar, a esta hora -las 6 am del dia siguiente- de seguro su Shuichi estaria durmiendo... y justo después, iria al avion, no tardaria en llegar... debia hablar con El...

Se quedo recostado en la cama, esperando que Shuichi regresara para aclarar esto, y tambien deseando pronto verse rodeado por sus brazos, siendo recibido en un beso con total ternura como solo e sbia hacerlo... Involuntariamente, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre, acariciandolo mientras pensaba en Shuichi, y todo lo que habia pasado.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

antes que nada, dejenme agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que siguen mandandome reviews! son muy amables! tmb a BlueAzulAcero, xq me manda mensajes muy seguido pidiendome lo continue jajaja, ps aqui esta! no habia podido subir el otro por cuestion de la Universidad, pero ya volvi! asi q, espero les guste

Capi 4

Yuki abrio los ojos muy temprano, eran las 8 de la mañana, Shu a penas estaria preparando sus cosas para regresar... segun lo planeado, cerca de las 10 estaria con el... debia trabajar algo, pues en cuanto el llegara no podria concentrarse para sus novelas... Se levantó de la cama, y al instante se mareó, terminando en el baño volviendo el estomago... esto estaba empeorando mas... en cuanto Shuichi llegara, le preguntaria sobre su deseo, y si era lo que pensaba... ya podia considerarse muerto...

Luego de calmar a su estómago, se dirigio a su estudio, sentandose frente a su computadora dispuesto a escribir los siguentes capítulos para alguna de sus novelas, comenzó a escribir rápidamente, y en menos de una hora, tenia ya dos capítulos. Finalmente decidio leeerlos... sorprendiendose al notar un enorme grado de sentimentalismo que el jamás habia tenido... no, eso no podia aceptarlo o si? decidio guardar sus cosas y apagar la computadora esperando que Shuichi llegara pronto, debia hablar con el... debia verlo... debia... debia... ¿que debia hacer?

se quedó sentado en su estudio con los ojos cerrados, hasta que, finalmente, oyó que la puerta se abria, rapidamente se dirigio a la entrada justo a tiempo para ver a Shuichi entrando, detras de el venian Hiro y Ryuichi, todos parecian muy divertidos, y se veian exhaustos

-YUKI! -grito Shuichi al verlo y lanzandose inmediatamente sobre el- te extrañe! MI YUKI!

-Shuichi... este... baka! WAAA!

Hiro y Ryuichi se sorprendieron, ya que en vez de ver el habitual desprecio de Yuki cuando Shuichi le decia eso, esta vez se lanzó tambien a abrazarlo, como si es lo que hubiera estado esperando toda su vida

-Shuichi! MI SHUICHI! -dijo Yuki- te extrañe! te extrañe mucho! en serio

Shuichi se separo de el viendolo fijamente

-Yuki, que te pasa? has estado muy raro... en serio, tu nunca me dirias eso...

-acaso tiene algo de malo? -Yuki parecia q lloraria- yo, que quiero decirte cuanto me interesas, y ve como me contestas, diciendome que no queires oirlo! acaso es malo q te diga cuanto te quiero? que estuve sufriendo por ti? que, que te amo...

-YUKI! no, claro que no! -shu lo abrazo nuevamente con fuerza

Hiro y Ryuichi se vieron fijamente

-este... creo que mejor nos vamos... -dijo Hiro- volvemos despues verdad sakuma?

-nooo! nooo! quiero quedarme! kumagoro tambien desea verlo no-da! -mordiendo la orejita del conejo- sii! quiero verlo! quiero ver la reconciliacion de Yuki con Shu!

-este... no, luego... -Hiro sacó a Ryuichi jalándolo y finalmente cerro la puerta

Shu se separó por unos instantes de Yuki, viendolo fijamente, y despues de eso, se dirigio a su maleta, sacando una pequeña bolsita rosa con un conejo

-mira Yuki, es para ti... un regalo... jeje... es un peluchito!

Yuki solo lo vio fijamente, parecia que su caracter habia cambiado nuevamente

-SHUICHI SHIDOH! DIME QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE EN LA PLAYA! -gritó

-yuki que te pasa? me estas asustando...

-entonces solo contestame, que fue eso del deseo que pediste? que estupidez hiciste ahora?

-pues... me encontre con un genio... y le pedi un cachorrito

-como que un cachorrito? como pediste tu deseo?

-pues... pedi un bebe tuyo y mio, para quererlo y cuidarlo por siempre, que tuviera tu cabello pero mis ojos, para que todo el mundo lo reconociera y lo amariamos

-IDIOTA! QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE! NO SUPISTE PEDIR TU DESEO! y adivina que? se te cumplio pero mal! sabes que? -dijo furioso señalando con el dedo- que resulta que estoy embarazado!

-embarazado? embarazado? eso quiere decir que... sere... ¿papá? oh yuki! es la alegria mas grande que pudiste haberme dado!

-QUE QUE! ESTAS TONTO! CLARO QUE NO LO ES! TU NO SUFRIRAS NADA! Y YO? DEBO QUEDARME AQUI VIENDO NADAMAS COMO ENGORDO?

-yuki, por favor, no digas eso...

-eso no es justo! -ahora parecia q lloraria- porque no pediste embarazarte tu? si, te habria corrido de la casa, pero a final de cuentas era tu deseo! no me involucres en esto! waaa! -comenzó a llorar-porque eres asi?

-yuki, no te pongas asi... todavia queda la opcion de... buscar la lampara y cancelar el deseo, aunq me duela...

-PUES SI! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO Q HAGAS! TE ME VAS A BUSCAR ESA LAMPARA, Y NO QUIERO QUE REGRESES HASTA QUE LA TRAIGAS!

y diciendo eso, Yuki empujó a Shuichi hasta la puerta y sacandolo, cerro

Shuichi ya no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba la nueva idea de ser padre, pero por otro, debia hacerle caso a Yuki... salio corriendo rumbo a la playa, dos horas después, al fin regresó a casa con la lámpara en sus manos.

Al entrar, se sorprendio al ver a Yuki sentado en el sofa, tejiendo chambritas y muy entretenido

-yuki, que haces?

-te gusta esta shu? -le dijo mostrandola- la hice en amarillo, porque como no se si sera niño o niña, escoji un color neutro...

-pero yuki,... no querias deshacer el hechizo? traigo la lampara... mira...

-NOOOOO! ni se te ocurra, este bebe es mio! y por nada del mundo pienso dejarlo! me entiendes es mio! quiero que tires esa lámpara ahora mismo! no quiero verla nunca mas en la vida! perder a este bebe seria como abortar, y no quieres perder a tu bebe o si? eres papa shu...

-Yuki... cm cambias en fin

-ven, vamos a tirar la lampara...

Yuki subio a su carro junto con Shu, dejando las chambritas a un lado, hasta llegar de nuevo a la playa, una vez ahi, Shu arrojo la lampara hacia el fondo del mar

-PERO QUE HICISTE BAKA! Y AHORA COMO DESHARAS ESTO! -dijo Yuki furioso

-pero yuki tu dijiste...

-es mi bebe, verdad que si cosita? -dijo tocandose el vientre- ven, vamos, debo descansar... mira, tócalo...

Shu se acercó a tocar la panzita de yuki, pero en ese momento...

PERO ESTAS TONTO! como puedo tener un hijo? no! pero.. pero... en fin, vamonos...

Shu subio al carro junto con Yuki, entendiendo a la perfeccion lo q este sentia cuando el comenzaba con esos cambios de humor.

Continuara.

chambritas ropa para bebe

DE nuevo gracias por los reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5

Habia pasado una semana desde que Shuichi habia regresado de su viaje, ahora se encontraba recostado en el sillon intentando descansar, Yuki comenzaba a hacer muy cansadas las cosas...

Recordando...

lunes: yuki se habia acostado todo el dia en la cama, alegando que debia descansar porque si no podia salir mal su bebe ( "imaginate Shu, que salga tan hiperactivo como tu...")

Martes: Yuki habia estado todo el dia sentado en el sillon, molestando a Shuichi, quien habia terminado saliendo de la casa, pues Yuki aseguraba lo mataria si no traia esa lampara de nuevo y cancelaba el hechizo. Cuando regresó a casa, cerca de las 10 pm, encontro a Yuki llorando, pues lo habia dejado solo

Miercoles: Yuki lo mando a comprar discos de musica clasica, pues segun el, ese tipo de musica estimulaba la inteligencia del bebe, Shuichi tan solo compró los discos, sin preguntarle nada, aunq realmente no comprendia como el bebe podria escuchar la musica si tan solo tendria 1 1/2 mes y no poseia aun oidos... En cuanto el regresó con los discos, Yuki inmediatamente los puso en el reproductor, y, colocandose los audifonos sobre el vientre, se quedó cantando... sin que Shu pudiera hacer algo

Jueves: Yuki decidio que tenia q trabajar en su nuevo libro, se sentó todo el dia en la computadora, escuchando musica de mozart a la vez q tarareaba una cancion de cuna

Viernes: Yuki decidio salir a caminar, aunq Shu se ofrecio para acompañarlo, el pidio salir solo, luego de que se hubo ido, Shuichi sintio mucha curiosidad, y decidio meterse a la computadora de Yuki, ahi, de pronto, encontro un poema:

"mi pequeño angel

tan bello como el sol

como deseo encontrarte

cual fragante ilusion

Tus ojos me deslumbran,

tu risa me mata

pero deseo tenerte

adorarte y quererte

espero pronto tener

tu cuerpo entre mis brazos

alabarte tu belleza

y bendecir por tu grandeza

se no soy perfecto

pero te amo sobre todo

oh, querido mio, cuando te vere

Maiko, para mis besos tener"

Shu terminó de leer aquello, molestandose al pensar q su Yuki le estaba siendo infiel, pero en ese momento el llego, y, luego de decirle q era el poema que habia hecho ayer, pensando en su bebe (que pensaba llamar Maiko) se habia sentido como un tonto. Sin embargo, Yuki lo habia besado suavemente, quitando todo aquel miedo que Shu sentia.

Sabado: Habian llegado dos botes de pintura amarilla a la casa Uesugi muy temprano, Yuki le dijo a Shu que era pintura que habia comprado el dia anterior cuando salio y era para decorar el cuarto del bebe. Yuki habia puesto a Shuichi a pintar el cuarto que en un futuro ocuparia el pequeño Maiko...

Domingo (hoy)

Shuichi seguia acostado en el sillón, Yuki se encontraba en la recamara que ambos compartian, terminando de vestirse pues hoy tenia cita con el doctor, cita a la que Shuichi tambien iría para acompañarlo

-estoy listo Shu -dijo Yuki saliendo de la habitacion- nos vamos?

-este... claro Yuki, cuando digas...

Los dos salieron de la casa y subieron al carro de Yuki, éste se alejó manejando hasta llegar al consultorio del doctor, al bajar y entrar, se sorprendieron los dos al notar un gran número de periodistas con sus micrófonos y cámaras

-pero que es esto! -exclamo Shuichi

Yuki eiri, Mokoto Shintoh de periodico principal, diganos, ¿es cierto que está embarazado?

-sabe como ocurrio esto? -pregunto otro reportero

-sera padre? acaso el pelirrosa Shuichi es padre de su bebe?

-podria decirnos que es lo que siente?

Yuki tan solo se iba arrinconando mas, habia visto al medico, que se acercó a el rapidamente diciendole: "lo siento, pero es algo muy interesante, no podia dejar de ganar credito con esto", Shuichi se acercó a Yuki intentando protegerlo...

-YA BASTA! -grito Yuki enojado

-solo contestenos señor eiri!

-como creen que voy a estar embarazado? eso es imposible para un hombre, sin importar el tipo de pareja que tenga! asi que dejen de decir tantas estupideces!

-pero señor yuki, solo diganos

-usted, joven medico, ¡¡Lo demandare por calumnias! como se atreve a inventar eso de mi solo para ganar publicidad? esto es imposible! y peor aun ustedes, reporteros imbeciles que se lo creyeron!

Yuki salio muy molesto del consultorio, Shuichi salio tras el, y los dos se subieron en el automovil y se dirigieron rapidamente a casa. Al llegar ahi, Yuki, aun sin bajar del auto, comenzó a llorar

-perdon bebe! -dijo al tiempo que se agarraba el vientre- perdon por decir que no existias, pero es que ese medico malo me obligo... Shu, no se que hacer, estoy enloqueciendo!

-Yuki -dijo Shu tiernamente quitandole las lagrimas con un dedo- te quiero, y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto si?

-yo.. yo...

-vamos, podemos buscar otro doctor

-pero Shu, es q... si nos delata nuevamente? no puedo salir asi, con esta panza creciendo cada vez mas...

-encontraremos la forma... si?

-Shu...

-que cosa yuki?

-te quiero

En ese momento, Yuki, que tenia la ventanilla de su lado abierta, sintio como un cañon de pistola era detenida en su nuca, al tiempo que una voz le decia

-BIG NEWS! señor Eiri, Shuichi, salgan del auto...

Shuichi y Yuki salieron, encontrandose con K, Mika y Tohma quienes estaban ahi

-Como es eso de que estas embarazado Yuki Eiri? -pregunto K

-Yuki! es eso cierto? -dijo Mika a punto de llorar

-y puedo suponer que Shuichi es el padre -dijo Tohma en un suspiro

Shuichi y Yuki se vieron fijamente

-bueno este...

Continuara

Intente ponerlo un poco mas largo xq algunos me dijeron estaba muy corto, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron un review, por falta de tiempo no pude contestarlos todos, pero creanme que tarde o temprano lo hare! espero les guste este capi. Ah, y les recomiendo otro fic q estamos haciendo Blueazulacero y yo: "una leyenda y un pacto de amor" a ver que les parece si?


	6. Chapter 6

I´ll give you all, my heart, my love, my body, my skin, mi mind, mi life... if you are with me forever

Antes que nada una gran disculpa a todos, se que me han mandado reviews, pero no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos, no es xq no los haya leido, solo que he estado muy ocupada preparando mi examen para la Universidad... perdon si? y muchas gracias por los reviews!

Capi 6

-señor Eiri, Shuichi salgan del carro...

Shuichi y Yuki se encontraban afuera, viendose el uno al otro, sin saber que responder, no podian contar la verdad o si?

-Mika san... este... -comenzó Shuichi

-Shu y yo tendremos un hijo, es cierto -contestó Yuki tajantemente

-QUEEE! pero como es esto? acaso Yuki, ya no...

-como crees! no me he operado de nada! es solo que... un deseo de Shu hizo esto

-Shuichi Shuidoh! que diablos le hiciste a Eiri! -dijo Mika algo molesta- es tu culpa verdad? sabia que su relacion no era buena!

-Mika, controlate, no permitire que le hables asi a Shu! -dijo yuki- solo YO puedo gritarle, entendido? ademas, el quiso cancelar esto, y yo no quise... por favor, a ti... a ti... ¿que te molesta si quiero ser feliz? -parecia llorar

Mika y Tohma se vieron fijamente, el segundo se acercó a Yuki sujetandolo por los hombros y lo vio fijamente

-Yuki, eres un hombre, tu no puedes tener un hijo -dijo intentando hacerlo en razon- al menos no de esa forma, dime, estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer? aunque puedas morir por eso?

-si... seguro... eso deseo, deseo mas que nada este hijo que esta aqui... el hijo de Shu y mio... mi pequeño Maiko...

-please... -hablo K- no digas estupideces... no puedes...

-K! no te metas en esto de acuerdo? -respondio molesto Yuki -acaso yo no tengo derecho de tener un hijo? eh mister Claude K? tu si tienes uno verdad? que me impediria a mi tener uno?

-but... but... my children... su madre lo tuvo, no yo...

-entiendes? este es MI hijo, sere su madre, asi que por favor, no digan estupideces, y dejenos a Shu y a mi... cierto Shuichi?

Shuichi quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, volteo a ver inmediatamente a Yuki cuando este le habló, en espera de que no se enojara y comenzara a llorar

-no, claro que no Yuki... este... yo... digo si, no perderemos al bebe

-vamos Shu... debemos subir, quiero que pongamos la cuna del bebe...

Shu tomo el brazo de Yuki, y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del departamento...

-esperen, esperen... -dijo Tohma- ya comprendi... Yuki, no hare que pierdas al bebe si tanto lo deseas, pero vamos... tampoco puedo permitir que sigas como ahora... nos enteramos del bebe por las noticias, pero... y si vuelve a pasar algo asi? no puedes salir como antes a la calle, porque podrian descubrirte... yo... que medico tendrias?

-ahora, ya ninguno, porque el otro me traiciono, asi que... no se...

-tengo al mio... puedo llevarte con el, no se atrevera a exponer tu caso, si sabe lo que le conviene -un brillo de malicia asomo por sus ojos

-shu, que dices?

-como quieras yuki, por mi esta bien...

-waaaa! Shuichi baka! ni siquiera te importa lo que nos pase a mi o al bebe! -Yuki comenzó a llorar- porque estas asi?

-no,no yuki, no lo decia de esa manera.. -intentaba calmarlo rapidamente pues no queria escandalos -vamos Yuki... -Shu decidio acercarse a el y besarlo suavemente en los labios, esto parecio calmar a Yuki, quien tan solo lo abrazó -estas mejor?

-si si... tienes razon, vamos, quiero ir con ese doctor...

Tohma asintio riendo para sus adentros, ya que parecia los papeles se habian invertido, el chico siempre llorando solia ser Shuichi, y Yuki, para calmarlo, lo besaba suavemente... que diablos habia pasado?

Subiendo al carro de Tohma (el conducia), Shu y Yuki se alejaron rapidamente, junto con K y Mika.

Finalmente al cabo de varios minutos, llegaron a una pequeña casa de campo a las afueras de la cuidad, y que pertenecia a Tohma, todos bajaron, Tohma abrio la puerta de la casa y les pidio a todos que entraran

-pero pero... -comenzó Shuichi

-vamos Shu, no me digas que tienes miedo... -dijo Yuki.- si tu estas asi, quien me protegera a mi?

-no Yuki, tengo miedo, pero de que te pudiera pasar algo a ti o al bebe.. es eso

-oh Shu... -dijo Yuki tiernamente viendolo a punto de besarlo

-STOP BOYS! -dijo K- por favor, haganlo cuando esten solos no ahora!

-este.. si -dijo Yuki apenado separandose y agarrandole la mano a Shu

Poco despues entro Tohma acompañado de un guapo chico de no mas de 25 años con cabello rojizo

-bien,-dijo Tohma- este es mi medico de confianza... Aoyagi Seiko... el vigilara todo lo referente a ti Yuki, para que no te ocurra nada

-pero... pero y si vuelve a hablar de...

-no te preocupes, no hablara nada... si sabe lo que le conviene -.dijo viendo a Aoyagi seriamente

-este... mucho gusto...- dijo Aoyagi-. por favor, señor Eiri, venga conmigo para que veamos como marcha todo con su bebe... ¿cuanto tiempo tiene ya?

-casi 2 meses...

-ah, correcto.. dentro de 1 mes podremos conocer el sexo de su bebe... vamos...

Shuichi y Yuki se alejaron caminando con el medico, rumbo a una habitacion para la consulta

-estara bien? -preguntoMika- deberiamos hablar a la tv y decir que nada es cierto con el embarazo?

-no, por ahora todo esta bien... dejalo asi... tan solo, cuando su panzita crezca no podra salir a la calle... lo que me preocupa ahora es lo que pensara tu padre de esto -termino Tohma en un suspiro

Continuara

SI, al fin otro capi, no habia puesto nada xq se me borro! pero en fin, ya esta aqui... el sig capi tardara un poquito, xq este sabado es mi examen de la Universidad, asi q espero ya para el lunes subirlo...

GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y POR LOS REVIEWSSS!


	7. Chapter 7

hola hola! perdon por no haber puesto el siguiente capi, pero bueno.. tuve ciertos problemas con la compu (ya valio) y ps... no podia ni siquiera pasarlo a word o algo... ahora estoy en un cafe internet jeje, pero bueno, aqui esta ya...

varios me dijeron que siguien pareciendoles los capitulos cortos, asi que he intentado hacerlo mas largo, a ver que les parece vale? y tmb me dijeron q Shu no tenia tanta participacion... despues q lo lei me percate que era cierto... asi q... a ver si ahora si lo logro bien jiji

muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me mandan! en verdad, que me hacen sentir bien jejeje si no llegara a entrar a la Uni, ps ya se que hacer no? dedicarme a escribir jajaja

ah! y les recomiendo un grupito, porfa metanse sip? http/groups. si, comenzemos:

cap 7

"te observo mientras duermes, la luna ilumina tu tostro en las penumbras asi, dormido, te ves hermoso y eres exitante. Siento tu pausada respiracion, tu pecho se eleva y baja suavemente. Estás cubierto con las sabanas y duermes hecho un ovillo, realmente hermoso. Tu cara esta un poco sudorosa y tus labios entreabiertos...

Ahora has sido de gran ayuda sabes? desde que apareciste me has hecho mucho bien, aunque no sepa demostrartelo, aunque no te lo diga, tu no te has apartado de mi. He aprendido a quererte, te quiero como no tienes idea... no, no te quiero. te ano. Como tu dices, era nuestro destino o no? el estar juntos...

No puedo dormir por observarte, sin embargo, tampoco deseo despertarte para que estes conmigo ahora. Me he levantado con mucho cuidado de la cama intentando no despertarte. Tan solo te has movido un poco y de tus labios ha salido mi nombre.

Me he sentado en el sillon cerca del televisor. No puedo dormir, y no creo conciliar el sueño pronto, estoy escribiendo esto. sabes? te amo, aunque no te lo diga mucho, me encanta estar contigo, quero que asi sea por siempre. que estemos juntos para querernos y amarnos. sabes? me has cambiado, y ahora mas con el bebe, he aprendido a demostrarte un poco mi cariño, he aprendido a llorar, he aprendido a sonreir, he aprendido a vivir..."

Shuichi desperto temprano esa mañana, sorprendiendose mucho al no ver a Yuki junto a el como la noche anterior se habian acostado. Se levanto preocupado porq algo malo le hubiera pasado. Al llegar a la estancia lo sorprendio sentado en el sillon, dormido. Sobre sus piernas tenia un cuaderno y un boligrafo. Despues de leer el contenido, sonrio. Se alegraba mucho de que SU Yuki estuviera bien, porq lo queria, lo amaba...

Recordo el dia anterior y su visita al doctor.

---FLASH BACK---

despues del pequeño incidente de la mañana con el medico traidor, ahora se encontraban en la casa de campo de Tohma, con un nuevo médico Aoyagi Seiko, y los 3 /él, Yuki y medico) entraron a un pequeño cubiculo.

-bien señor Uesugi...

- llameme Yuki

-claro, como guste -el medico sonrio- bien Yuki, necesito examinarlo bien, porque no se como puede reaccionar su cuer´po ante esto, es algo... inhusual, por no decir unico un embarazo masculino... como... como... como logro usted su embarazo?

-todo fue por el -dijo Yuki viendo a Shuichi- el lo hizo todo

-bueno, si... -dijo el medico algo sonrijado- eso siempre es cosa de dos, pero me refiero a... bueno, al como ocurrio, y no precisamente a lo que hicieron sino al porque...

-jajaja no doctor, si le entendimos -dijo Yuki riendo

-waaaa! yuki! estas riendo! .dijo shuichi

-dime, tiene algo de malo koi?

-no, nada.. solo que luces mas lindo . ... bueno doctor, lo que pasa es que.. sonara ilogico, pero encontre una lampara magica... y mi deseo termino siendo el tener un bebe con yuki, por eso paso eso...

-si, parece que mi cuerpo ha cambiado para adaptarse a esto..

-oh! ya veo... -dijo el medico- le hare unos cuantos análisis para comprobar que todo esté en orden...

---FIN FLASH BACK---

Shuichi sonrio al recordar esto, despues de aquello, habian rehresado a casa y el, algo cansado se habia acostado en la cama. Unos minutos despues -algo extraño pero que resultaba muy lindo- Yuki se habia acercado a el, acostándose y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Shu, abrazandolo: asi se habian quedado dormidos...

Ahora estaba ahi, sentado en el sillón, dormido. Ae veia tan lindo dormido! Shuichi se sonrojo un poco al pensar en Yuki acostado en la cama, abrazandolo, totalmente exhausto despues de que ambos acababan de hacer el amor...

-shu -dijo Yuki abriendo los ojos- xq te sonrojas? en que tanto piensas?

-eto... en nada Yuki jeje en ada... ¿quieres comer algo?

-quiero un té.. y un pastelito.. y mmm... tal vez unos besitos..

-besitos? y eso que comida es?

-baka... -dijo Yuki levanandose y besandolo suavemente- esto..

-ahhhh! entendi jeje . 

Shuichi lo beso con mas pasion, tendiendolo suavemente sobre el sillon, los dos continuaban besandose, Shu bajó su mano hasta el pantalon de Yuki... entonces el se detuvo

-no shu! no podemos hacerlo

-porque no yuki? siempre me incitabas a tomar la iniciativa por una vez... tu siempre estabas asi de caliente para cuando lo querias... xq no?

-casi dos meses -dijo Yuki señalando un dos con sus dedos - ¿que tal si el bebe nos ve? no querras pervertirlo desde pequeño mostrandole estas cosas o si?

-YUKI! vamos, eso hasta yo lo se! tendrá dos meses y lo que quieras, pero aun asi... ¡¡¡EL NO SABE DE AFUERA! como crees que va a decir: "hay mis padres son unos degenerados, me estan pervirtiendo!" Yuki, eres un gran escritor... debes saber de esto!

- si, lo se... antes pensaba eso pero... ¿y si fuera mentira?' y si realmente puede verlo? no... pobre chiquito mio.. no puedo ser asi con el... la proxima semana tenemos que ir al medico, se lo preguntare y luego, ya lo que quieras!

-pero Yuki!

-no, sin peros mi niño.. jaja se te hace tarde para trabajar no? tienes que ir al estudio...

-Yuki!

-ya dije! vamos, a trabajar, si no, ¿quien traera el dinero a casa papá?

-oh, si esta bien... pero... ¿podras estar solo?

-tranquilo... tatsuha quedo de quedo de venir... en otras circunstancias habria sido terrible pero ahora... no se, me agrada que venga... vamos, vamos a trabajar!

Shuichi se vistio (traia la pijama) y luego de esto salio rumbo al estudio. Ahi ya se encontraban K, Hiro y el resto de sus compañeros.

-Yeah! ya llego el dady!- dijo K contento

-ehh? como que el dady? -pregunto Fujisaki

-si teen! no te ha dicho? shuichi tendrá un hijo con Yuki!

-queeeeee! como es posible...

-ehehe Shu, fuiste mas alla que los demas... -dijo Hiro riendo- luego tienes que contarme todo ehh? con detalle...

-jeje sip sip...

Un gran estruendo sono en el estudio, seguido por una fuerte voz

-donde está! donde está! donde está el estupido de Shuichi Shidoh!

todos asomaron la cabeza para ver el motivo de aquel ruido, descubriendo a un hombre vestido de sacerdote que entraba gritando, seguido de cerca por Tatsuha y Mika

-Shuichi! cuidado!

-oh no! es el papa de Yuki! -dijo Shuichi intentando esconderse

-ahi está! ahi está el hereje! el que mancho el nombre de la familia!

K saco su magnum apuntando con ella a la cabeza de el sacerdote

-hey mister! que ocurre?

-que no lo sabe? es un degenerado! ha embarazado a mi hijo quien sabecomo!

-pero pero padre eso es falso.. asi no son las cosas -decia Mika- shuichi es adorable!

-callate! y usted, "joven" shuichi... debemos hablar

Shuichi tan solo asintio nerviosamente en espera de algo malo al enfrentarse al padre de Yuki

continuara...

bueno bueno, ps ahi esta... a ver si les agrada, espero reviews! ah y por cierto, alguien sabe como se llama el padre de Yuki?

nos veremos prontito! saiyonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Shuichi tan solo asintio nerviosamente en espera de lo malo que pudiera ocurrir...

Cap 8

Tohma, Mika y Tatsuha aun corrian detrás de su padre intentando detenerlo, pero parecia que el señor Uesugi no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ante nadie. Debia aclarar muy bien eso que le habian cometido a su hijo... Sujetó a Shuichi y ante la mirada atonita de todos, se lo llevo arrastrando hasta llegar a una de las oficinas de NG, lugar donde se encerro con Shuichi, podia oir afuera los gritos de Mika y Tatsuha pidiendole que saliera, pero no, no debia hacerlo...

Se sento frente al escritorio.

-bien joven... O deberia decir señor? Shuichi... Creo que debemos aclarar unas cositas usted y yo, ¿cierto?

-ehm... Bueno, señor, la verdad... No se como empezar...

-pues podria comenzar diciendome como fue que embarazo a mi hijo y que se proponia con eso!

-ehm... Es una larga historia señor Uesugi, pero... Tiene que ver con una lámpara de deseos, yo... Pedi tener un cachorrito, hablaba de un perro, pero... Se malinterpreto la situación, y no se que decirle... Estaba dispuesto a corregir todo para que Yuki volviera a la normalidad, pero no quiso, lo prohibio alegando que ese era su hijo y no queria perderlo...

El señor Uesugi miro sorprendido a Shuichi, ¿seria cierto lo que el le decia? Habrian pasado asi las cosas? Sonaba algo... Ilogico creerlo, y mas aun que Eiri hubiera estad de acuerdo en tener al bebe

-no, no lo creo... Usted debio de hacerle algo, ¿acaso lo llevo a una clinica donde le sacaron sus organos y lo reemplazaron con los de quien sabe que mujer muerta? Lo obligo a algo? Digame, ¡¡¡QUE LE HIZO A EIRI! El no puede haber aceptado asi nadamas...

-señor, le juro que paso eso! Yo no le hize nada, no lo obligue a nada!

-ME ESTA MOLESTANDO JOVEN! QUIERO QUE ME DIGA AHORA MISMO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO!

-ya le dije que yo...

La puerta se abrio de una patada, y por ella entro Hiro, seguido de Yuki, quienes se acercaron al señor Uesugi y a Shuichi respectivamente. Shuichi se sintio totalmente alegre cuando sintio a Yuki acercarse a el y abrazarlo con una fuerza sorprendente

-padre... Que haces aquí? -dijo friamente Yuki

-pues, eiri... Vengo a protegerte...

-protegerme de que? Lo unico que tu has hecho ha sido tratarme mal... Nunca te has preocupado por ti, por eso mismo me comprometiste con la señorita Akaya cierto?

-no, Eiri eso no es cierto... Yo...

-padre, querias que tu primogenito te diera descendencia cierto? Pues mira lo que son las cosas... Ahora parece que podras tenerla...

-si, pero no la queria de esa manera... Sino con una mujer, y que fuera ella la de... -miro el vientre de Yuki

-señor vamos -dijo Hiro que se encontraba junto a el por si era necesario sujetarlo.- no ve que son felices? Dejelos tranquilos...

-pero como puedo aceptar esto! es inconcebible!

-pero asi es señor... -susurro Shuichi- esa es la verdad...

-Eiri, mi querido Hijo, que te ha hecho este ser! que te ha hecho!

-una persona feliz... -dijo Yuki- finalmente he conocido lo que es ser feliz, sin que tenga remordimientos ni culpas de algun tipo...

-pero pero...

-ya padre, deja de hablar tanto... te lo advierto de una buena vez, no vas a lograr que me separe de Shuichi... los dos tendremos un hijo, me quedare con el, se que seremos muy felices...

-pero esto es sacrilegio! dos hombres! juntos! es inconcebible...

-quieres mas? -pregunto el escritor sonriendo- pues mira...

Yuki volteo a ver a Shuichi, quien lo miro estrañado de ese movimiento, Yuki se hinco, y tomandole la mano a Shu murmuro:

-"quieres casarte conmigo''"

-yu... yuki, ¿hablas en serio?

-si, claro que lo hago...

-bueno... no crees que deberia ser alrevez? jajaja parece que ahora el uke eres tu y no shu cierto?-dijo Hiro sonriendo

-oh! Hiroshi, callate! -dijo yuki sonrojado- bueno, aceptas o no?

-claro que acepto! -dijo shu sonriendo- acepto casarme contigo!

-PERO QUEEEE! QUE ES ESTO! COMO SE PUEDEN CASAR, DOS HOMBRES! ES INCONCEBIBLE, QUE PASA AQUI! POR KAMI!

-entiendes padre? -dijo Yuki en voz alta para hacerse oir a pesar de los gritos de este- nos queremos, y nos vamos a casar...

-pero eso no se puede, son dos hombres... ademas, quien va a querer casarlos?

-yo... -dijo Tatsuha entrando- joven Shuichi, recuerda que hace mucho le dije era un monje y me encantaria encargarme de su servicio el dia en que muriera? prefiero encargarme de esto, no cree? -dijo sonriendo

-Tat... tat.. Tatsuha! QUE CREES QUE HACES!

-mi deber religioso padre, eso es lo que hago...

-en verdad lo haras?-pregunto Yuki

-si tu quieres si, lo hare con mucho gusto...

-gra... gracias tatsuha! -dijo yuki quien extrañamente se acerco corriendo a su hermano y lo abrazo- gracias!

-vamos hermano, no llores... me mancharas la ropa y deberas llevarla a la tintoreria ehh? vamos, ya esta todo...

-no... falta la fecha... -dijo Shuichi

-vamos amor... -susurro Yuki sujetandolo de la mano- debemos ir a decidir esto...

Los dos salieron junto a Hiro y Tatsuha, dejando a el Señor Uesugi enojado, con Mika y Tohma que intentaban calmarlo. Finalmente entraron al departamento de Yuki, lugar al que entraron, acomodandose en los sillones, para planear todo...

Continuara...

bueno, despues de mucho, ya regrese! sorry! espero les guste ya planeo el siguente!


	9. Chapter 9

jejeje bueno, ps aki llega de nuevo reykou-chan! jejeje con un nuevo capi de "el hijo de Yuki" su fanfic favorito! (xd creo k me esta afectando comer tantos dulces...) en fin, espero les guste este nuevo capi, donde sera... chan chan chan chan! sorpresa! xd! en fin, saluditos a todos no-da!

ahh! cierto, de una vez digo: ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de maki Murakami (cry! al menos me hubiera dejado a mi yuki) pero la historia es original y completamente mia. Hecha esta aclaracion... comenzemos!

cap 9

Shuichi se encontraba sentado en el sillon del departamento que compartia con Yuki, miraba distraidamente hacia la ventana. Yuki habia llegado cansado y se habia retirado a dormir un rato, asi que ahora el se encontraba ahi, solo sin saber que hacer realmente. Aun recordaba la pelea que tuvo horas antes con el padre de Yuki, su... ¿suegro? recordaba como Yuki habia dicho que se casarian... era algo que lo emocionaba, pero a la vez... lo hacia sentirse extraño... las cosas habian cambiado demasiado rapido, ¿que habria pasado si Yuki nunca se hubiera embarazado por aquel deseo? ¿tambien se hubieran casado? era algo que, aunque no deseaba realmente, lo preocupaba... realmente yuki habia cambiado... cambiado mucho... yuki.. lo amaba mas que a nada, pero... ¿que debia hacer ahora para protegerlo?

Se levantó del sillon y se dirigio a la habitacion. Ahi, abrio la puerta y entro. Yuki se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, dormido. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre sus cabellos, haciendolos mas dorados aun... si, se veia realmente hermoso, demasiado... llevo una de sus manos al cabello de Yuki, acariciandolo... Yuki abrio los ojos.

-baka... que haces?

-no ves? estoy aqui... observandote... hay yuki, es que eres tan atractivo!

-jajaja, no es para tanto, vamos...se que soy encantador pero...

-yuki... debo preguntarte algo...

-que pasa shu?

-estas... contento conmigo?

-eh? -aquella pregunta extraño al escritor- porque lo dices?

-no se... simplemente me preguntaba... si realmente esto es lo que deseabas, si tu.. estas contento con lo que eres ahora... es decir... realmente no hubieras preferido que no pidiera ese deseo, y ahora no estarias en esa situacion, ni te casarias conmigo solo porque lo dijiste a tu familia ni nada...

-no quieres casarte?

-no... no es eso, sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido ese, estar contigo por siempre... aunque tu me trataras mal a veces, aunque gritaras, aunque hicieras lo que hicieras, estaba contigo porque te amo, pero... aunque deseo casarme contigo... no se, no se me hace justo saber que es solo porque le dijiste eso a tu padre, y no porque desees estar conmigo...

-jajaja -yuki rio- asi que es eso baka...

-YUKI! no te rias -puso un puchero

-no... -yuki se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios-se lo dije a mi padre para evitarte problemas... pero... eso no significa que no lo desee... se que te parecera extraño, pero... lo deseo, si, es verdad... deseo casarme contigo, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a mi padre, es algo que pensaba hacer...

-en verdad? -los ojos de shu se iluminaron- en verdad? lo dices en serio?

-si baka, ya te lo dije... ademas, no queremos que mi hijo sea un bastardito... tenemos que darle un hogar o no? asi que... creeme lo deseo, quiero casarme contigo, y vivir asi por siempre...

-YUKI! -shu se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente

-jajaja me alegra que estes igual que siempre baka...

-quieres tomar algo? quieres un cafe? alguna cosa?

-ehm... quiero una cerveza... y... un cigarro...

-NO! de eso nada, quieres volver adicto a nuestro hijo antes de que nazca? olvidalo! al menos durante los 7 meses que faltan para que nazca, no podras beber nada de alcohol ni fumar ni nada, pura cosa sana...

-quien lo diria... jajaja parece que ahora cambiamos papeles no es asi?

-mmm... puede ser... -una sonrisa traviesa broto de los labios de shu- eso quiere decir... que te tengo a mi merced...

-shu, no... ya te dije que no quiero hacer nada hasta no consultarlo con el medico...

-Yuki... -esta vez fue shu quien sorprendio a Yuki con un beso para callarlo- de acuerdo, si asi lo quieres... ire por leche, no quiero te descalcifiques... te amo Eiri...

-Shuichi... - yuki se sorprendio al oir su nombre de los labios del chico, pero luego de eso sonrio -Ai Shiteru Shuichi...

finalmente habian llegado los hermanos de Yuki... ahora todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones en espera de que todo ocurriera... se planearia la boda...

-si... el dia me parece bien -dijo Yuki recargandose mas en Shu- en dos semanas... el martes, de acuerdo... te parece shu?

-si, me parece bien... esa fecha sera para recordarse jeje

-y ahora... -dijo Tatsuha- debemos ver la lista de invitados...

-quiero una boda discreta -pidio Yuki- no quiero que para mañana medio mundo este enterado de que me caso... solo... la familia, y... los que quiera Shu...

-de eso yo me encargo -ofrecio Mika- tan solo hago unas llamadas y listo... sera... familia de ambos, los amigos de Shu...

-y tambien vendra Ryuichi! -dijo Shuichi- es mi amigo y quiero que este

-oh my honey ryuichi! -comenzo a decir Tatsuha con los ojos desorbitados

-si... de acuerdo... llamaré para pedir las tarjetas... -y se alejó rumbo al telefono

-bien... ya la comida -tatsuha comenzó a palomear una hoja- listo bebida... listo! arreglos... listo! ya todo esta.. solo.. queda el detalle de.. los trajes... jejeje

-los trajes? ya esta decidido... yo ire de negro -dijo Yuki

-pero yuki... no deberias...

-no.. tu iras con traje blanco de acuerdo? -contesto yuki a el comentario sin formular de Shuichi

-hermanito... creo que.. en otras circunstancias estaria mas que de acuerdo con eso pero... jejeje... ¿quien es el seme?

-yo -dijo yuki rapidamente

-este... yuki... -dijo Shuichi sonrojado

-si.. lo mismo pienso Shuichi -dijo Tatsuha comprendiendo el significado de la cara de Shuichi

-que? que pasa?

-es que.. yuki... -comenzo a explicar shuichi

-en otras curcunstancias, diria que tu afirmacion es cierta, pero... no crees que los papeles han cambiado? estas embarazado... ¿realmente puedes considerarte el dominador? a mi parecer... ahora Shuichi posee ese lugar...

-que que! yo no pienso usar blanco...

-pero... con un lindo vestido, seras el Uke mas bonito que se haya visto hermanito...

-no! olvidenlo, no quiero usar blanco.. el hecho de que una vez me hayan... bueno, ya saben.. y gracias a eso me haya embarazado no quiere decir nada!

-mmm... yo opino lo contrario...

-que no! jamas usare blanco, y menos un vestido! eso es para mujeres.. que lo use Shu!

-pero hermano... tu eres el que...

-callate tatsuha!

ese dia habia terminado, ahora ambos chicos se encontraban recostados en la cama, Shuichi se sentia muy cansado... todavia tenia que ir a grabar los dias siguientes, y el dia de hoy con todo lo que habia pasado habia sido muy pesado... lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, quedando recargado en Yuki, quien lo observaba con una mirada tierna...

finalmente el dia siguiente llego, cuando Shuichi abrio los ojos, se encontro con Yuki, quien estaba totalmente vestido de blanco...

-yuki! que ocurre?

-se ve bien shu? combina bien con mi cabello? si? he estado probandome toda la mañana ropa blanca, y llame a la modista, quien llega alrato... si, ire de blanco, mi gran sueño...

-pero y que paso con eso de que nunca usarias blanco?

-que nunca que? cualquier persona embarazda tiene el deseo de usar alguna vez blanco... por dios shu, que esperabas?

-iras de blanco?

-si.. el negro te toca a ti... cuando llegue la modista te tomara medidas para tu traje... lo quiero con pajarita y todo eh? te veras guapisimo...

Shuichi asintio con la cabeza... sin saber que decir realmente, eso era muy confuso.. un rato despues llego la modista

-que yo blanco! nooo! -gritaba Yuki- soy hombre, no debo usar blanco, que lo use el! -señaló a Shu

-pero señor.. -decia la modista- cuando llamo en la mañana pidio especificamente ser usted el de blanco...

-pero no quiero ya! yo usare negro y listo...

la modista asinti con un suspiro y comenzo a tomarle medidas a Shuichi...

-y para cuando estará mi traje blanco? -pregunto Yuki cuando la modista se marchaba- recuerde que mi boda es en 2 semanas...

-no que el traje seria negro?

-no! debe ser blanco!

-pero señor! decidase!

-sera blanco y listo!

-yo... yo...

-venga conmigo señorita -dijo shuichi sonriendo y conduciendola a la puerta- tengo una mejor idea... preste atencion...

Finalmente llego el dia de la boda, todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos dentro de la capilla en espera de los novios... ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos... y, finalmente, se les vio entrando... Yuki del brazo de Mika y Shu del brazo de Hiro... ambos vestidos de blanco...

continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Ehhh! Bien! Ya regrese con un nuevo capitulo de el hijo de Yuki! Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que, aunque yo haya dejado medio abandonado el fic, siguen leyéndolo cuando ven que publico el siguiente capi, esto me emociona mucho! No tienen idea de cuanto! A ver si les agrada este Ahora si, comenzemos jejeje ¬¬

Cap 10

Yuki y shuichi entraban a la iglesia, ambos se veian contentos y alegres (N/A; antes de que continúen dejenme aclararles que a mi parecer sera una boda budista, por eso Tatsuha la celebrara, pero... no se,... se ve mas bonito en una casota tipo iglesia oki?), a pesar de todo el alboroto anterior, habian decidido casarse los dos con smokin blanco, para evitarse los problemas de quien era el Uke y quien no. Shuichi se sentia feliz, siendo llevado por Hiro, quien solo sonreia al ver a su amigo en tal estado de Jubilo

-de verdad Shu, que nunca crei que te casaras con Yuki Eiri... pero mira, lograste tu cometido, no se te escapo el señor

-eto... gracias Hiro, siii! Estoy contento

-jajaja, no creo que Yuki opine lo mismo en cuanto se de cuenta del gran error que cometio

-Hiro malo! Yuki sera feliz conmigo

-si tu lo dices... anda, tenemos que llegar...

-eiri, te queda muy bien ese color

-oh! Callate! No se como fui capaz de hacerle caso a ese mocoso... deberia ser el quien viste de blanco, solo el! No yo tambien

-pero Eiri, sabes bien que tu debes ir de ese color... ademas, te queda bien... te ves como alguien bueno jeje –sonrio Mika

-callate... ya quiero acabar con esto pronto... ayer que vi al doctor y me informo que nada le pasaria al bebe si shu y yo haciamos... bueno, el dia de hoy Shu volvera a ser el Uke ja ja ja ja

Yuki y Shuichi con sus respectivos "adornos" (neee.. no me van a negar que en esos casos lo son?) llegaron al altar, donde un sonriente Tatsuha vestido de monje los esperaba

-lucen muy bien, hermanito, cuñadito... –dijo sonriéndoles

-al diablo, termina esto pronto

-Yuki! No digas cosas asi! Es nuestra boda!

-oh! Cierto verdad? –Yuki lagrimeo un poco- pero en que estaba pensando! Es cierto! Es mi boda! Mi boda! Me caso!

-jajaja si, ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo digas...

-bien... –tatsuha interrumpió a Hiro- ¿podemos comenzar?

-jeje.. con mucho gusto... –dijo Shu sonriendo

-bien, estamos aquí, el dia de hoy, sentados todos ustedes, parados los novios y yo, para bendecir este matrimonio, que, aunque sea algo extraño e inusual, es un matrimonio a final de cuentas, y asi debe ser bendecido, adorado y, amado por los demas... ehhh... bueno, no tan amado por algunos –dijo tatsuha pensando en toma y su "gustito"- pero que, en fin, se celebrara porque la familia y los interesados lo sugerimos asi que... Shuichi Shindoh juras respetar y amar para siempre a Eiri Uesugi?

-acepto! Lo juro! –exclamo shu sonriendo

-y bien Eiri, juras respetar, amar y cuidar en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe a Shuichi?

-porque a mi me agregas el "hasta que la muerte los separe"?

-LO JURAS?

-eto... si, lo juro...

-hay alguien aquí que desee impedir la boda? Y espero no sea nadie ehhh? He mandado a K q si alguien se interpone lo elimine con su mágnum... lo hay? –tatsuha miro a su alrededor, notando que nadie decia nada, tal vez porque no lo habia o tal vez porque se encontraban asustados al ver a K levantado apuntando con su mágnum- bien! Por la ley que me concierne y por todo lo demas... los declaro... ehhh... esposos! Eto... puede.. bueno, pueden besarse

Yuki volteo rapidamente hacia Shuichi, plantándole un gran y cargado de emoción beso, el cual fue correspondido de igual manera

Finalmente, ambos se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la iglesia rapidamente, con los demas corriendo tras ellos, en cuanto salieron, una gran cantidad de arroz cayo sobre ellos, para desearles buena suerte (y bien que la necesitarian!), ambos subieron a la limosina que estaba esperándolos, y cerraron, dirigiéndose al salon donde se realizaría la fiesta.

-bien, lo logramos enano... nos casamos...

-no me digas enano Yuki! Eres malo... –shuichi hizo un puchero

-vamos, no te pongas asi conmigo... sabes que? Ayer que fui al medico me dijo algo... jejeje que me gusto mucho...

-ahh si? Y que fue? Porque como no pude ir contigo por el trabajo, no se nada de eso...

-me dijo que no pasa nada si tu y yo... bueno, ya sabes...

-eso te lo habia dicho desde antes... y tu ya lo sabias pero no quisiste hacer caso por tu ridícula idea de que el bebe lo sabria

-ridicula? Te parece ridículo que quiera proteger a mi hijo? Simplemente no quiero que en caso de que se pudiera, naciera ya con traumas por ver a sus padres hacer cosas que aun no debe conocer!

-vamos, no te enojes... te hará daño...

-daño? Ja, como si te importara

-claro que me importa!

-pues lo ocultas muy bien...

-oh yuki... no te enojes, es nuestra fiesta, casi llegamos... –shuichi se acerco a el y lo beso con dulzura

-si, disfruta la fiesta, porque hoy en la noche... seras mio de nuevo...

-mmm... una tentadora idea... –respondio shuichi sonrojado y saliendo del auto

dentro ya se encontraban todos, esperando la llegada de los novios, en una mesa, habia muchos regalos para ellos, quienes al entrar, se dirigieron a su mesa especial, los demas, en largas grandes mesas redondas, ya se encontraban sentados. Shuichi y Yuki se sentaron a su mesa.

-Shu! Shu! –dijo una pequeña vocecita a su lado, Shuichi volteò encontrándose de frente con Kumagoro

-ahh... Ryuichi... Kumagoro, hola...

-felicidades! Waaaa que emoción no-da, de verdad es interesantísimo!

-jeje de veras lo crees?

-siiii! Y para que veas cuanto te queremos Kumagoro y yo... hemos decidido darte un regalo... y bueno, otro para Yuki... –Yuki volteo a verlo con asombro –toma... –dijo Ryuichi extendiéndole a Yuki un conejo de felpa color azul con un gran moño morado- es el hermano de Kumagoro, se llama pucholo... es para tu bebe...

-ehh... gracias –dijo Yuki sujetando al peluche

-y bien... para ti... tengo otra cosa... –Ryuichi se acerco a Shuichi hasta que parecia lo besaria, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue decirle algo al oido, algo que al instante Shuichi sonrio y se puso de pie

-siii! –dijo sonriendo –Yuki, ahora vengo... –y se alejo

Yuki no comprendia, SU Shuichi se acababa de alejar hacia quien sabe donde con Ryuichi, ¿acaso ya lo iba a engañar tan pronto? No... eso no podia ser... Bajó la vista viendo hacia el peluche, y sonrio –bien Puchi... al menos quedamos tu y yo verdad?

Entonces, las luces se apagaron de pronto, quedando encendidas tan solo unas cuantas que señalaban al centro de la pista, una voz comenzo a sonar...

Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuuto

Kimi no koto wo omoi dasu...

Una silueta aparecio en el centro, y de pronto se distinguio, Yuki sonrio, era Shuichi, quien cantaba la canción que, claramente, le habia compuesto hace ya algun tiempo...

Fuini miageru shiuetto,

Kimi no, yokogao wa terashita

Otra voz sono, esta vez era Ryuichi, quien cantaba con Shuichi

Hawai hikari wa, ima demo... – dijeron estqa vez Shu y Ryu al mismo tiempo

Nani wo mattero, kimi wa inai heya

Toki dare ga, ashi oto no youni ,nemirenai mune ni, hibiku….

-Yuki... –dijo Shuichi mientras Ryuichi continuaba con el resto de la canción- quiero que sepas que, me encanta estar contigo y que te amo...

... futari mita, anoshi no tsuki wo

ima doko de kimi wa miteru...

Yuki se puso de pie y se acerco corriendo a Shuichi, ante el asombro de todos, y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que le era posible (xd! Poble shu!), Ryuichi tan solo sonrio ante esto, y dándose la vuelta, continuo

-wolaaaaaa! –dijo- bueno, si, dejen a los dos tortolitos por ahora, que yo voy a cantar!

Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension...

Finalmente termino la fiesta, y cada quien, después de despedirse de los ahora esposos, salio rumbo a su casa.

-muy bien Shu, nos veremos... –dijo Hiro despidiéndose de su compañero- si hay algun problema me llamas ehh? Y a usted joven Yuki, espero que no sea asi... no quiero tenerlo tan pronto en mi casa...

-jejeje lo intentare... –contesto Yuki

-bueno, adios, y suerte Eiri... –dijo Ayaka, quien, después de despedirse tambien, tomo la mano de Hiro y ambos se alejaron

-Shuuu! Te cuidas mucho, Kumagoro y yo te veremos pronto no-da... –dijo Ryuichi

-si,... gracias...

-gracias por el conejo... Ryuichi... –dijo Yuki cortésmente señalando al conejito que aun llevaba sujeto en sus manos

-no hay problema... jejeje.. .y ahora... donde esta tatsuha?

-tatsuha? Para que quiere a mi hermano? –pregunto Yuki

-se ofrecio llevarme a mi casa... dice que nos divertiremos mucho hoy... –dijo Ryu sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros- espero que asi sea... jejej.. ah! Ya lo vi, nos veremos!

Y luego de decir esto, se dirigio hacia tatsuha, quien lo esperaba en la puerta, éste volteo a ver a Yuki, y después de hacerle una seña con el pulgar y sonriendo, se alejo con Ryuichi

-parece que estaran muy ocupados hoy...

-ocupados? Pero.. Yuki no pensaras que ellos dos... –Shu se sonrojo

-bueno, no lo se... aunque se me hace muy factible de parte de Tatsuha.. ahora... nos vamos? Tenemos una larga luna de miel que celebrar... –dijo Yuki sonriendo maliciosamente

-mmm...puede ser...

Y diciendo esto, ambos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la limosina que los conduciria al hotel donde pasarian la noche...

Continuará...

Xd! Espero que les haya gustado, y que ahora no deseen matarme cry! Nooooo! Es solo que... bueno, ya se me acabo la inspiración cry! Y debo de hacer el otro fic, que espero vean... "una leyenda y un pacto de amor", es un fic que hago junto con Blue, jejeje... parece que ella hace los numeros nones y yo los pares, asi que el sig capi me toca"! a ver cm queda... Ahhh! Y recordarle a una personita que es mala conmigo! Blue, cm puedes ser capaz de decir que me mataras por como deje el capi anterior? Espero que no opines lo mismo por como deje este...

Cierto:

on the moonlight, canción que canta Shuichi en el OVA

Shining collection, canción que canta Ryu en el OVA jejeje... si, me obsesione un poco con ellas no?

En fin, diviértanse mucho! Nos vemos en el sig capi!


	11. Chapter 11

Xd! Cada vez me tardo mas con la continuación cierto? Pero... bueno, es que desde hace 1 mes entre a la Universidad, y ps... la vdd eso absorve mucho tiempo! Cry! Cry! En fin, aprovechando ahora que no me dejaron maqueta (por arquitectura) pondrè el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste... muahahaha! Aquí veran lo que es bueno, jeje tmb quiero decir que... me siento contenta! Xq tengo laptop jeje y me siento como Yuki Eiri escribiendo una novela jejeje... y eto.. k mas? Creo que es todo... se cuidan! Besitos nn

xd! se me olvidaba: aclaro, contenido algo... lemon, no apto para personitas con una mente no tan amplia jeje o para niños, y eto... creo k es todo. Los personajes no me pertenecen Cry! solo aclaro, son de la maravillosa Maki Murakami...

Capi 11

Yuki y Shuichi subieron a la limosina que los llevaria al hotel donde pasarian su noche de bodas, en cuanto subieron, Yuki aventò al fondo el conejo que le habia dado Ryuichi y se acercò peligrosamente a Shuichi

-Bien Shu... hoy comenzaremos de nuevo jajaja...

-pero Yuki! Estamos en la limosina! Debes esperarte!

-no... no me importa en donde estemos... esta noche tu seras mio... nuevamente...

-Yu... Yuki... –shuichi se sonrojo- pero.. que dices jejeje... siempre lo he sido...

-no... una vez no... todo por tu lamparita esa... aunque... no niego que fue interesante...

-ah si? En ese caso.. los dos sabremos que es bueno hoy... –dijo Shu aun mas sonrojado

Shu se acerco mas a èl y lo beso levemente en los labios, Yuki solo sonrio, y, correspondiendo al beso comenzo a hacerlo mas intenso hasta que... notaron que la limosina se detenia... habian llegado...

-Kami! Fue demasiado rápido –dijo Yuki

-ejejeje... eres un depravado Yuki... pero no te preocupes... vamos, entremos...

-... està bien...

Yuki sujetó al pequeño conejo que se encontraba abandonado en uno de los asientos de la limosina y entraron al hotel, seguidos por el chofer, que dejò las maletas en el living del hotel y se retiró, después de que Shu le diera su propina. Yuki fue a la recepción y recogió la llave de la habitación, luego, seguidos los dos por el botones con las maletas, llegaron a la habitación, y cerraron la puerta cuando el botones se fue.

-bien... al fin solos...

-valla! –dijo Shuichi- mira que habitación tan bonita! Desde aquí se ve la torre de Tokio! Es hermoso!

-si... parece que al fin hizo algo bueno Mika... ella fue la que hizo la reservación, no quizo dejármelo a mi...

-y esto que es?

-eh? –Yuki se dirigió al lugar que señalaba su Koi, encontrando sobre una mesa con champagne varias botellitas, de lo que parecia ser miel, chocolate lìquido y diversos dulces, con una gran caja de fresas... junto a una pequeña nota con la letra de Tatsuha: "si todo sale bien, una habitación igual me estará esperando a mi para estar con... mi conejito ejeje... pero en fin, eso no importa aquí verdad hermanito? Supongo que sabrás como utilizar esto, es mi regalito... ehh! Pero no te acabes las fresas, me gustan y quiero una! Aunque... pensándolo bien, puede que contenga... no, mejor ya no quiero... disfrutalo... saludos a Shu... y ojalà no quede adolorido ajajaja..."

-a que se refiere Yuki?

-maldito... jajaja... –rio Yuki- no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás...

-no piensas que yo... –murmuró Shu por lo bajo y sonrojado, sin que Yuki lo oyera...- no, eso no... asi no...

-que murmuras shu?

-no... nada...

-bien, vamos... estamos casados o no?

-jejeje, cierto... –shuichi sonrio malévolamente- eso lo se muy bien...

Shuichi se dirigió a la cama, a la cual subió muy lentamente, imitando los movimientos de un gato, hasta quedar recostado sobre ella con una pose algo... provocativa, luego de eso, rasguñó levemente la sábana y ronroneó, Yuki vio esto con mucho interes

-shu... nunca te habias portado asi..

-nunca te habia tenido completamente para mi...

-claro que si, siempre fui solo tuyo...

-ah si? Eso lo veremos...

-como? Pero... Shu... –dijo Yuki al ver que Shu lo conducia lentamente a la cama junto a èl y le vendaba los ojos –de èsto no se trataba! Era alreves!

-ya ves, pensaste que no sabria como usar lo que dejó tatsuha? Es tambien un regalo para mi, si hubieras llegado antes a leer la nota que me dejó Ryuichi... sabrias a que me refiero...

-Ryuichi te dejó una nota?

-si... sabes? Creo que las cosas no le saldrán a Tatsuha como esperaban... parece que seran un poco... distintas... como algo de lo de ahora...

-Shuichi! No! –dijo Yuki al notar que le sujetaban suavemente las manos, atándolas a su espalda- eso no! Y el bebe que?

-tranquilo, tendré cuidado con el, no quiero ser un mal padre jeje pero sabes? Te mostraré otra cosa.. me dijiste hace rato que te gusto la vez por la que quedaste embarazado o no? Asi que...

-Shuichi! Suéltame! Que haces!

-vamos...-dijo Shu sensualmente acercándose al oido de este- no grites... veras que... será una noche larga... Eiri... –al oir esto ultimo Yuki se sonrojó y tragó saliva, nunca espero ver a Shuichi asi

--------

mientras tanto, en otro hotel, mas especificamente en otra habitacion, una parejita se encontraba jugando...

-mira tatsuha! te gané en el tekken 4 jeje

-si sakuma-san, ya me fije -dijoTat. un poco resignado

-vamos, no me llames sakuma san, no me gusta sentirme tan grande... llamame ryuichi -y cambiando a su pose adulta continuo- y ademas, no te sientas triste por perder, haré algo para que te contentes...

-ehh? saku... Ryuichi...

-asi es... -dijo éste mientras se sentaba provocativamente sobre las piernas de Tatsuha- asi llamame, me gusta cuando dices mi nombre... -y después de decir esto, se acerco a él y lo beso levemente en los labios

-Ryuichi... -tatsuha no se quedo atras ni quiso perder el contacto y se acerco a los labios de ryuichi besandolos furiosamente... un pequeño gemido de Ryu al sentir eso...

---------

Yuki se encontraba desnudo y recostado en la cama, con una fina capa de chocolate sobre su cuerpo, mientras que Shu, muy dulcemente lamia el chocolate, Yuki ya no sabia que pensar o hacer, por un lado, se encontraba "vendado y amarrado" pero... por el otro, eso le estaba gustando... aunque.. no, el debia tener nuevamente el control...

-ahhh! shuichi! -dijo Yuki cuando sintio la lengua de shu bajando hasta detenerse en su ombligo donde lamio suavemente

-tranquilo, no pasará nada... espera...

-pero pero...

-Eres mio, cierto? -dijo Shu subiendo y deteniendose en su oido mordiendo un poco su lóbulo, cosquilleos por parte de Yuki

-no hagas eso... sabes que...

-eres sensible de ahi cierto? si... pero eso lo hace mas... oh Yuki, se ve que no puedes aguantar -dijo Shu viendo la entrepierna de Yuki- pero como...

-sabes shu... eso es muy provocativo, puedes llegar a serlo cuando sale tu parte masculina pero... -Yuki se libero de los amarres de Shu y lo vio provocativamente- aqui nuevamente mando yo...

-que?

-si... es hora de cambiar papeles... -dijo Yuki antes de tirar a Shu bajo él y besarlo con furia

---------

Ryuichi y tatsuha se encontraban desnudos, Ryu sobre el monje, besándolo como si nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien, Tatsuha habia planeado originalmente ser quien llevara el control aquella noche, sin embargo, parecia realmente como si ambos lucharan por tenerlo, Ryuichi no era el inocente que el creia, era alguien que le daba batalla... algo que realmente lo exitaba...

finalmente fue ryu quien se hizo del control, comenzando a besarlo mas fuertemente y exitandolo, de pronto, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del otro... éste solto un gemido...

------

shu se encontraba amarrado sobre la cama, yuki besaba cada poro de su cuerpo, degustandolo, hacia mucho que no hacia eso... colocó una fresa en la boca de shu, éste la comio golosamente, y luego, con otra, comenzó a dibujar las lineas de su cuerpo, comenzando con su rostro, aquello era demasiado exitante, Shu no dejaba de gemir suavemente, intensificando de vez en cuando los gemidos...

-yu.. Yuki, por favor...

-que deseas shu? esto aun no acaba... -mentira, el tambien se encontraba muy exitado por la forma de comportarse de shuichi hacia un rato y por la forma en que ahora lo tenia sometido ante si

-por favor... por... por favor.. hazlo...

-eso deseas? pero shu... te va a doler un poco...

-no... no lo hará... yo... yo... vamos Eiri...

Suficiente, eso es todo lo que Yuki necesitaba para sentirse mas que exitado, si no entraba pronto en su Shu, no aguantaria nada... rapidamente usando lubricante de fresa, comenzó con su tarea, haciendo que shu gimiera mas bajo él...

------

Tatsuha se encontraba listo, estaba demasiado exitado para poder controlar esto, ya no le importaba ser el sometido, lo unico importante es que era con Ryuichi, que el, ryuichi sakuma, seria su amante...

-tat-chan... estás listo?

-ahhh... si...

lentamente comenzó a entrar en aquel maravilloso cuerpo... tatsuha gimió un poco de molestia, pero ryu se encargó de que se le pasara besandolo suavemente y atendiendo aquella parte suya que estaba despierta...

--------

-yuu... ki... -dijo entrecortadamente shuichi luego de que ellos terminaron su acto de amor- no... recordaba...

-como vas a recordar, si ahora parecia cambiar papeles? -dijo Yuki abrazando a su pelirosado y estrechandolo contra su cuerpo

-fue... maravilloso...

-si... jaja, finalmente volvimos a como eramos...

-pero... pero... y el bebe...

-el esta bien shu, no te preocupes... aunque sabes? me sorprendes, nunca habias sido tan... posesivo como hace rato... deberia ser malo para hacerte pagar por amarrarme

-pero si no era fuerte, con la fuerza que tienes, podrias haberte soltado cuando quisieras

-si... pero eso lo hacia mas... emocionante... -dijo Yuki besando a shu suavemente en los labios- y ahora, debemos dormir...

-si Yuki...

-llamame otra vez como lo hiciste antes... de tus labios suena muy... exitante...

-Eiri...

------

-ahh, ahhh...-gemia Tatsuha entrecortadamente

-ya... casi... ahhh! -termino ryuichi cayendo sobre el cuando los dos llegaron a su climax

-ryuichi... -dijo debilmente tatsuha

-lo... lo siento tatsuha... pero... me gustas... y yo...

-a mi tambien, por eso yo...

-estarás conmigo? quieres?

-si... cuanto quieras... -tatsuha lo beso suavemente -pero... tendremos que cambiar de vez en cuando de formas... me comprendes? -dijo éste riendo maliciosamente

-sera maravilloso... -dijo Ryu cansado colocandose a su lado antes de quedar los dos dormidos

------------------------

Al dia siguiente, Yuki y Shuhichi salieron de la habitacion, se encontraban felices por todo, se despidieron amablemente, pensando que llegarian a su casa y continuarian con sus vidas, pero... al salir del hotel, decenas de reporteros se encontraban esperandolos...

-señor Yuki! Shuichi! es cuerto que disfrutaron su luna de miel?

-es cierto que planean comprar una casa en hawai?

-diganos, que fue lo que los horillo a casarse tan pronto?

-es cierto que con tecnologia, pronto serán padres?

-es cierto que Yuki Eiri el escritor famoso de novelas y popular entre las mujeres, se encuentra embarazado?

-por dios! -.dijo Shuichi- y de donde salieron estos? como... como...

-como se enteraron... -termino Yuki- como nos iremos, no podemos, estamos rodeados...

-que hacer?

continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Xd!!! Konnichiwa!! Aki vuelvo de nuevo! Vaya, esto se esta haciendo muy largo cierto? Pero ke importa, mientras siga siendo divertido... eso me recuerda, últimamente no he podido contestar todos los reviews que me mandan, pero, juro que no es porque no los lea, sino porque no tengo tiempo... estoy al pendiente de todos y cada uno de los reviews que me mandan (eso me alegra muchísimo) asi que... si acaso no les he contestado alguno de los reviews que me han mandado, discúlpenme y tomenlo con calma, prometo en la primera oportunidad contestarlos sip? Besos a todos... y cuídense mucho!!

En el capitulo anterior...

, Yuki y Shuhichi salieron de la habitacion, se encontraban felices por todo, se despidieron amablemente, pensando que llegarian a su casa y continuarian con sus vidas, pero... al salir del hotel, decenas de reporteros se encontraban esperandolos...

-señor Yuki! Shuichi! es cuerto que disfrutaron su luna de miel?

-es cierto que planean comprar una casa en hawai??

-diganos, que fue lo que los horillo a casarse tan pronto?

-es cierto que con tecnologia, pronto serán padres?

-es cierto que Yuki Eiri el escritor famoso de novelas y popular entre las mujeres, se encuentra embarazado???

-por dios! -.dijo Shuichi- y de donde salieron estos? como... como...

-como se enteraron... -termino Yuki- como nos iremos, no podemos, estamos rodeados...

-que hacer????

Capi 12 

-que haremos?? Nos tienen rodeados!!! –dijo yuki

-eto... eto... no se, no se nada... simplemente, ¿quién los llamo?? ¿por qué estan aquí? No pudieron llegar asi como asi, y para colmo... como se enteraron de eso...

-señor shindoh, señor Yuki, diganos, es cierto que se iran a Hawai??

-no, no haremos eso... –Yuki de pronto se vio respondiendo las preguntas de la prensa- me gusta Japón y a menos que Shuichi quiera irse, nos quedaremos aquí...

-y porque la boda??

-tiene algo de malo que dos personas que se aman deseen casarse? Yo no le veo lo malo, asi que... que tiene que nos hayamos casado? Hemos decidido pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida asi que... –contesto Shuichi

-es cierto que seran padres? Es cierto que Yuki Eiri se encuentra embarazado??

-pues... no le veo nada bueno a estar mintiendo, asi que les dire la verdad, si, seremos padres... –comenzo a decir yuki- en cuanto al embarazo...

-es falso, hemos decidido adoptar un niño... bueno, no tanto asi... –shuichi cayo a yuki, quien lo volteo a ver sorprendido- nos pusimos de acuerdo con una chica, y ella accedio a tener un hijo de yuki, ella lo portara, pero en cuanto nazca sera nuestro, asi que no hay porque alterarse, seremos padres dentro de unos cuantos meses...

-y diganos señor eiri... que siente ante esto??

-yo? Que sentir... pues... creo que debo decirles que...

-game over!!!! Finish!!!! –en ese momento bajo K de un auto y se acerco a los novios- esto ha terminado, no debe continuar con la entrevista, Im the manager and they depend of me, de lo que yo les deje hablar, asi que please..….

y sin que le importara lo demas, saco su mágnum y con ella amenazo a los reporteros, estos al instante se quitaron y K condujo a shuichi y a yuki a su auto, luego de eso subio, y arranco rapidamente

-My god! Es muy molesto esto!

-gracias por llegar K, pero como supiste??

-estaba cerca realmente, debia cuidar a mi representado asi que en cuanto vi el alboroto, llegue... ohhh!!! Im the best!!!!! wajajajaja

-shu…. ¿porque no me dejaste decir que estaba embarazado?? Acaso repudias a tu hijo??

-ehh? –shuichi vio a yuki, quien se encontraba muy serio- como crees yuki, este bebe es lo mejor y lo adoro, pero... como crees que lo tomara la prensa si saben que estas embarazado? Esto no es bueno para los demas... imagina que volviera a molestarnos Tachi, el del extinto grupo Ask... si supiera esto, lo tomaria en nuestra contra para dañar a nuestro hijo cierto? por eso menti, solo por eso...

-en verdad?

-por supuesto –Shu beso a Yuki- nuevamente de sentimental ehh??

-ehh? ¡¡como crees mocoso!! Yo nunca estoy sentimental, deja de poner palabras en mi boca...

-jajajajaja...

-good my child... debemos ir a su casa o no? –pregunto K

-si, por favor k... vamos...

-AHHH! Pero que no se te olvide que solo tienes dos dias mas libres, y después te quiero trabajando en NG de acuerdo?? Asi que... joven Yuki, no lo deje muy cansado

-cansado?? –yuki rio- jaja, lo intentaré...

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Yuki, lugar al que entraron, dejando todas sus cosas, Shu se dirigio a la recámara para descansar, mientras que Yuki fue al estudio.

-Yuki! No me digas que piensas trabajar?

-pues si, que esperas? Tengo que terminar esta novela...

-vamos, lo haràs después, ahora ven conmigo... en dos dias regresaré a trabajar, no te importa que me quede solo y no podamos disfrutar nuestros dias libres?

-mmmm... dijo Yuki

-Yuki malo... –shu hizo un puchero

-me encantará ver ese puchero en nuestro hijo... –dijo Yuki- vamos, haremos lo que quieras

El dia siguiente llegó, Shuichi despertó algo tarde, aun se sentia algo cansado por el dia anterior, yuki y él se habian puesto a ver películas románticas para después terminar en una romántica noche... Shu volteó a la cama, notando que no estaba ya Yuki, pensó estaria despierto y en el estudio nuevamente con las novelas, asi que salió sigilosamente dispuesto a sorprenderlo y caminó hacia el estudio... pero antes de llegar al estudio lo sorprendio sentado el sillón de la sala, leyendo... aunque, lo sorprendente no era que esuviera leyendo, sino lo que estaba leyendo... era... una revista... una revista de...

-Yuki! Valla, pero que estas leyendo! –dijo shu sorprendido- no sabia que te gustaba leer esas cosas! –dijo viendo fijamente la portada de la revista "madre joven" que Yuki tenia en sus manos

-shu... ah... este.. yo... no, bueno, tengo que informarme de todo o no? No quiero que nada salga mal...

-valla que has cambiado mucho eh? Jajaja... y ya decidiste como se llamarà el bebe "madre primeriza"??

-no me digas asi mocoso o te mataré! Nadie puede decirme madre mas que mi hijo... ademas, como sere madre, el uke eres tu.. la madre seras tu...

-pero quien lo llevo? Quien es la mama cachorro?

-... –hizo yuki una cara de molestia- bueno, no, todavía no se como se llamará el bebe, antes pensaba en maiko pero... pensándolo bien y viendo como es tu escadalosa hermana, no es bueno para un bebe tan lindo como sera mi hijo... asi que debo pensar bien en eso..

-quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-bueno... con el hambre que tengo soy capaz de comer hasta lo que tu preparas... quiero unos hot cakes con mostaza, y tambien unas aceitunas bañadas con mermelada de fresa...

-wacala yuki! Y te quejas de lo que como... seguro que quieres eso?

-si baka! No me oiste? Anda, ve y haz el desayuno!! Me muero de hambre!

Asi, shuichi salio rumbo a la cocina mientras yuki continuaba leyendo su revista madre joven.

Un rato después, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa rumbo a la tienda de cosas para bebès, claro, custodiados muy de cerca por K, ya que yuki no pensaba tener otro altercado como el sufrido antes y lo habia llamado. En el camino, decidieron comprar el periódico, cosa que k, al comenzar a leerlo, casi se atraganta con la botella de agua que estaba tomando

-que ocurre K? –pregunto shuichi- ¿estás bien?

-ehh... si, si, claro...-dijo éste viendo a yuki y luego a shuichi- este... shuichi, muchacho, me acompañas por un helado? Es que... tengo muchas ganas de comer uno...

-de acuerdo.. vamos

-yo tambien quiero! Quiero uno de mermelada de mani con almendras y mucho chocolate...

-eto... si, si claro yuki, te lo traeremos...

Shuichi y K dieron unos pasos alejándose un poco de Yuki

-shuichi, quiero que leas esto.. es una noticia que salio en el periodico, y habla de yuki y de ti... por eso no queria enseñarla frente a yuki...

-sabia que algo tramaban... –dijo Yuki apareciendo tras ellos- no era algo lógico ni comun que hicieran lo que acaban de hacer... tu, gringo extraño, nunca has actuado asi con shuichi... anda, quiero ver lo que dice, enseñamelo!

-pero.. pero... joven yuki, es que...

-dije que me lo enseñes! –agrego yuki arrebatándole el periodico y comenzando a leer en voz alta, shuichi se acercó a el

"Yuki Eiri, un futuro padre

yuki eiri, famoso novelista con tan solo 23 años quien desde hace poco mas de un año mantiene un romance con el vocalista de la reconocida banda Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindoh, decidio casarse hace poco con este en una ceremonia demasiado express y controvertida, a la que solo fueron invitados la familia de ambos y los amigos mas cercanos. Comienzan a crearse varias especulaciones sobre el porque de tan apresurado evento, ya que, como muchos sabemos, es un tema algo delicado aquí, en nuestra ciudad, al que mucha gente muy moralista no le ve buena pinta.

Sin embargo, fuentes allegadas a nuestro periodico, nos dio la información de que el verdadero motivo por el que estos dos jóvenes decidieron casarse es porque pronto serán padres.

Es bien conocido por nosotros que dos hombres, aunque gozen de perfecta salud, no podrán embarazarse nunca, asi que al cuestionarnos sobre esto, el individuo (al que de ahora en adelante llamaremos mr X) nos dijo que no podia estar equivocado, ya que él mismo habia oido al joven shindo mencionarlo con Yuki eiri, hablando sobre una "lampara mágica" que lo habia conseguido.

Esto sugeriria que Yuki eiri se ha casado ya que se encuentra embarazado, gracias a lo que suponemos es una maravilla tecnolgica, ya que mr X no pudo decirnos que era esa "lampara maravillosa" de la que los oyó hablando a los otros jóvenes.

Por ahora, charlando con yuki eiri y shuichi shindoh después de su boda, shindoh dijo que tendrían un bebe ya que habian conseguido una mujer que seria el "recipiente" donde lo tendrían, dejando graves dudas en cuanto a esto ya que, con lo posesivo que se le ha visto al cantante siempre en cuanto al tema de yuki eiri se refiere, ¿podemos creer realmente que lo dejo compartir la cama con una mujer alguna noche para poder tener al bebe? Nosotros creemos que no, aunque, el embarazo de yuki eiri tambien es algo increíble... ¿tendremos frente a nosotros al primer hombre que pueda tener un hijo? Esto disminuirá la popularidad de Yuki eiri y su, ahora pareja Shuichi shindoh? Esperamos pronto una rueda de prensa de parte de la disquera NG en donde se encuentren ambos personajes para que se nos puedan aclarar todas las dudas."

-pero... pero.. esto no es posible! –dijo Yuki- como fue que se enteraron de la lámpara? Quien les dijo? ¿quién demonios es ese mr X que les dio esa información?

-yu... yuki... yo creo que... tarde o temprano se enterarán todos y.. puede complicarse mucho...

en ese instante, el celular de K comenzo a sonar, este descolgo y charlo unos minutos con su intermediario, en cuanto colgo, les indico a los dos jóvenes que subieran al auto

-pero que pasa k? –inquirio shuichi

-nada mi estimado amigo shuichi... solo queel jefe leyó la noticia tambien y pues... relaciono ciertas cosas, ha encontrado a su estimado amigo Mr X... ahora esta en NG. Vamos para alla...

continuará...

xd! Esto se complica mas! Y ahora que pasará? Quien sera el traidor mr X??? Tendrán que confesarle a todo el mundo lo que realmente ocurre? Valla... que complicado!

Espero no me hayan abandonado por tardarme tanto en publicar, pero... prometo no tardarme tanto de ahora en adelante! Finalmente estoy de vacaciones y puedo concentrarme jejeje...

Ah! Se me olvidaba, la revista "madre joven" de la que hable al principio, no existe, simplemente es una referencia a otra revista que, un dia caminando por la calle vi y me hizo gracia "esposa joven" ¿alguien puede imaginarse a Yuki leyendo algo asi? Aunque tambien... ¿alguien puede imaginar a Yuki comiendo lo que pedia? No se, pero a mi no se me antoja mucho realmente...

Si alguien tiene alguna duda o comentario, hágamelo saber porfa, al igual que si sienten que hay alguna cosa algo... ehm... ilógica jeje prometo contestarla en "la seccion de dudas" jeje asi que... espero verlos prontito!!

Avances del proximo capítulo...

Yuki y shuichi entraron a la sala de NG, todo se encontraba en silencio, y ahí, en el centro, una persona se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa.

-no puedo creerlo, ¿tu fuiste? Tu eres aquel Mr X que delato todo? –dijo Yuki

-si, fui yo, puedes creerlo? Es una injusticia, lo hice por eso... por que tu tienes todo... lo hice por ti... por mi... por todos...

-pero... eso nos metera en muchos problemas...

-no mas de los que ya existen solos... solamente, coopere un poco... y la verdad, no me importa que se molesten conmigo... yo... ya tomè mi decision


	13. Chapter 13

XD!!! Se que ya no tengo perdon de... kami o quien sea, por todo lo que me he tardado, pero bueno, perdon!!! La escuela absorve mucho (si no lo sabré... u.u) pero ahora que tengo tiempo les dejaré el sig capi...

-pero... pero.. esto no es posible! –dijo Yuki- como fue que se enteraron de la lámpara? Quien les dijo? ¿quién demonios es ese mr X que les dio esa información?

-yu... yuki... yo creo que... tarde o temprano se enterarán todos y.. puede complicarse mucho...

en ese instante, el celular de K comenzo a sonar, este descolgo y charlo unos minutos con su intermediario, en cuanto colgo, les indico a los dos jóvenes que subieran al auto

-pero que pasa k? –inquirio shuichi

-nada mi estimado amigo shuichi... solo queel jefe leyó la noticia tambien y pues... relaciono ciertas cosas, ha encontrado a su estimado amigo Mr X... ahora esta en NG. Vamos para alla...

Cap 13 (xd! El numero de mala suerte...!!)

Shuichi y Yuki subieron rapidamente al auto y se alejaron junto con K a NG records, cuando iban a llegar se percataron de la gran cantidad de reporteros que se encontraban rodeando el edificio

-oh my god! Esto complica un poco las cosas….

-pero que haremos k?? –preguntó shuichi

-por ahora, no respondan any question... dejemos que el jefe sea quien planee esto y como salir de ello... llegaremos, los amenazaré con mi mágnum y ustedes entran, OK??

-este...

Se estacionaron frente a la puerta principal (K casi arrolla a algunos), al instante cientos de reporteros rodearon el auto... Shuichi y Yuki se miraron fijamente, decididos a afrontar el problema. Y bajaron...

-señor Yuki! Señor Shindoh!! Es una suerte verlos aquí... que pueden decir al respecto con la noticia que salió publicada??

-es realmente cierto su embarazo?

-que es eso de la lampara??

BANG! BANG!! Dos disparos hacia el cielo fueron hechos por la mágnum de K, los reporteros se alejaron asustados

-señores... si no quieren morir, les recomiendo dejen a los jóvenes en paz –amenazó k- no sabemos de donde salió esa noticia, pero les aseguro que el señor Tohma dará pronto una conferencia donde se aclare todo... Shuichi, Yuki, siganme...

Shu y Yuki siguieron a K y entraron al edificio, dejando afuera a unos molestos y asustados reporteros. Una vez adentro, se dirigieron rapidamente a la oficina de Tohma... al llegar, encontraron a Tatsuha junto a Ryuichi, amnos tomados de la mano, y al parecer el segundo consolando al primero, quien lloraba, y al ver a Yuki le pidio perdon...

-perdon?? Porque perdon? –dijo Yuki- acaso fuiste tu?

-no, no.. Yuki esta malinterpretando, ¿verdad Kumagoroh? –dijo Ryu-el te pide disculpas porque... sin quererlo tambien hay algo que ver... ve con tohma...

Yuki y Shu vieron a tohma sentado ante su escritorio con Mika en sus brazos, ella tambien lloraba

-Yuki! Shuichi! Perdon, perdon... nunca me imaginé que esto podría pasar, yo... –dijo Mika llorando

-pero vamos, no entiendo, no habian capturado a quien corrió la noticia? –preguntó shuichi- ¿por qué lloran todos?

-shindoh, Eiri, siganme, los llevaré a ver al culpable... –diho Tohma caminando rumbo a la habitación contigua, la sala de NG, con todos los demas siguiendolo

Yuki y shuichi entraron a la sala de NG, todo se encontraba en silencio, y ahí, en el centro, una persona se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa.

-no puedo creerlo, ¿tu fuiste? Tu eres aquel Mr X que delato todo? –dijo Yuki

-si, fui yo, puedes creerlo? Es una injusticia, lo hice por eso... por que tu tienes todo... lo hice por ti... por mi... por todos...

-pero... eso nos metera en muchos problemas...

-no mas de los que ya existen solos... solamente, coopere un poco... y la verdad, no me importa que se molesten conmigo... yo... ya tomè mi decisión

-pero eso no es posible –dijo Shuichi- porque el padre de Yuki querria hacerle esto a su hijo? Porque contarle a todo el mundo acerca del embarazo , ¿por qué señor Uesugi?

-tu tienes la culpa de esto jovencito... tu, por llevarte a mi hijo, por no hacer que se casara con quien debió haberse casado, por convertirlo en un rebelde, un chico que estaba a tu merced, que te obedecia, ¡que se enamoró de ti! Eso me daba coraje, si de por si ya no veia a mi hijo, y ahora, por tu culpa, por cambiarlo, menos lo vería, menos me haría caso, y luego, resulta embarazado, el tenia todo lo que queria, tenia una familia que lo queria, tenia a sus hermanos, sus cuñados, tenia un amante... y ahora un hijo! Menos me necesitaria, TU!!! Tu tienes la culpa de todo, incluso de haberlo embarazado usando esa estupida lampara!!!

-padre... la vez anterior que veniste a "defender mi honor" te lo dije, NO NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS –dijo Yuki molesto- shuichi y yo decidimos tener al bebé, y no, el no hizo todo lo que tu hices, el no nos separó, porque tu y yo ya estabamos separados, al contrario, el lo único que hizo fue amarme y aceptarme tal y como soy, y si, tal vez volverme un poco mas cariñoso, pero eso que tiene de malo?? Te dije que dejaras de molestarme, pero no, verdad? No podias, tenias que hacernos esto, claro! Ahora entiendo, cuando shu te explicó que me había embarazado por la lampara... por eso aquel SEÑOR X sabia de eso...

-pero eiri, comprende que esto es... es... intolerable, es ir en contra de la naturaleza... es... inconcebible

-inconcebible? Entonces como explicas este embarazo de dos meses y semana? No padre... en cuanto a mi corresponde, todo el tipo de comunicación que podríamos tener en el futuro se cancela, no quiero saber nada de ti, reniego mi parentesco con usted, "SEÑOR X"

-vamos Yuki, no seas tan malo, es solo que...

-solo que que? Shuichi, no oiste lo que hizo, como lo explicaremos en las noticias? Como podremos hacerlo? El nos ha arruinado... y yo... yo no quiero que nada mas pase, quiero... quiero estar contigo, y con mis hermanos, incluso con el chico del conejo, pero... no quiero que me separen de nadie, de mi hijo de nadie! Y ahora, por culpa de este –señaló a su padre- todo Japón me considerará una aberración...

-no te preocupes Eiri, yo me encargare de una rueda de prensa donde expliquemos claramente todo, y dando a entender que no hay de que preocuparse contigo, aunque, tu y Shuichi deberán estar –dijo Tohma- en cuanto a tu padre... lo mandaremos a otro pais, a ver que puede hacer...

Mika y Tatsuha se acercaron a Yuki y lo abrazaron

-no te preocupes Eiri, todo saldrá bien... cuentas con nosotros

-y conmigo -.dijo Ryuichi

-y con todos nosotros- dijo K hablando por la banda Bad luck

-y ahora... debo salir a hablar con la prensa, ustedes quédense aquí, lo mas probable es que en una hora haya una conferencia...

Y diciendo eso Tohma salio a hablar con los reporteros

Continuará...

Si lo se, un poco corto... perdon!!! Y ahora, que es lo que ocurrirá cuando japón se entere del embarazo de Yuki??? Reviews please!!!! Prometo continuarla pronto!!!

Avances del proximo capitulo

-Entonces quedara separado y aislado de todos? Asi lo resolverán ustedes?

-pero, si no es nada grave, por kami, es solo un embarazo...

-si, pero... es algo inconcebible... sus fans decaeran mucho, aunque...

-no! Me niego a alejarme de mi familia, de mi esposo... de mi hijo!!!!...


	14. Chapter 14

-1Hello!!! Bueno aquí vuelvo con el capi 14, grax por los reviews que me mandaron!!! Espero lo disfruten

Capi 14

Shuichi se encontraba al borde del colapso, como era esto posible? Primero se enteraba de que el señor Uesugi le echaba la culpa de todo y ahora tenia que dar una conferencia de prensa…. Pero, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Tohma?? Volteó a ver a Yuki para comentarselo, pero lo encontró sentado en el sofa, al parecer llorando

-Yuki, Yuki… que te ocurre?? -preguntó

-hay shu… es que todo se nos complicó…. Que haremos ahora? Cuando los reporteros sepan… yo… yo… no se que puede pasar….

-perdon… todo es mi culpa….

-no, eso no es cierto…. Tu quisiste cancelarlo y yo no te dejé…. yo… quiero tener a este bebe, sobre todo ahora que pase los dos meses, mirame, estoy gordo, tengo casi 3 meses pero aun asi, no me importa, xq se que llevo dentro de mi a algo nuestro…. Y ahora, los demas se enteraran, y yo…. Yo no se que hacer….

-calma Eiri.. -dijo tatsuha si su caracteristico tono de broma- estamos aquí contigo, no tienes que sentirte mal, todos te ayudaremos, ¿verdad honey?

-si, claro… nosotros veremos por ti, y haremos que todo salga bien, no te preocupes- contestó Ryuichi en su pose adulta

Shuichi se sentó junto a Yuki y ambos se abrazaron, asi permanecieron varios minutos hasta que Tohma entró de nuevo

-chicos, los necesito a todos, ahora…. Hay una rueda de prensa…. Shu adelantate, Eiri, tu y yo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo…. Shuichi, no menciones nada de la lampara, eso dejamelo a mi…. K ira contigo

Shuichi y los demas abandonaron la sala dejando a Tohma con Yuki, se dirigieron al salon de usos multiples de NG records, al llegar ahí los sorprendio la cantidad de reporteros que se encontraban, disparando fotos por doquier. En una mesa al fondo habia varias sillas para ellos, y, ocupando dos, se encontraban Suguru y Hiro, se acercaron y se sentaron

-y bien shu? -le pregunto hiro- como resolverás esto ahora…

-no lo se, es que…

-si, tohma ya nos contó todo shindoh- dijo suguru- ahora, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para que esto no dañe también nuestro grupo

-perdon chicos, ustedes siempre han sido tan buenos conmigo y yo….

-no te preocupes, te queremos asi, verdad suguru? -este asintió-bien shu, vamos a decir lo siguiente…..

Tohma entró junto con Yuki, quien se sentó junto a Shu y le tomó la mano bajo la mesa, luego de eso, todos se esperaron a que tohma empezara, mientras miles de reporteros tomaban nota de todo lo que ocurria

-bien, ya estamos todos… tal y como lo pidieron, ahora si…. Preguntas de uno por uno si son tan amables, aunque se con lo que querran empezar

-señor, es cierto que Yuki eiri se encuentra embarazado?

-si, asi es -contestó Yuki- tengo casi tres meses de embarazo

-pero… pero como es posible que haya ocurrido esto!! ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron realmente para lograrlo?

-bien, eso lo puedo explicar yo -dijo tohma viendo a shu y pidiendo no hablara- como ustedes saben, estos dos jóvenes se aman, y, bueno, decidieron compartir su vida, desde antes de casarse, estaban probando distintas tecnicas para lograr tener un hijo de ambos, cosa que, grandes medicos saben jamás se podrá debido a que ambos genes son masculinos… asi que, después de mucho probar, pudieron lograr la concepción de un bebé con los genes tanto de shindoh como de la familia Uesugi

-pero, como lo hicieron? Es decir, como lograron el gameto fememino…

-ah, este… vera… -dijo Yuki- mi hermana mika aquí presente nos brindó uno de sus ovulos para lograr esto, en realidad, el hijo no será mio, sino de mi hermana pero, es la familia, y bueno, si, es mio…

-pero y como lo implantaron? En donde lo lograron?

-bien, Eiri tuvo un transtorno de personalidad hace ya muchos años -dijo Mika- no sabiamos por que, pero después de muchos analisis descubrimos que el tiene un transtorno que se le podria denominar… hermafroditismo, asi que… en realidad sus genes son masculinos y todo el es masculino, como estoy segura muchas mujeres han podido comprobarlo, claro, antes de que llegara shuichi, el caso es que… el tiene… un pequeño… ehm… utero, y ahí se implantó

-y como es que nosotros no lo sabiamos?

-y porque tendrian que saberlo? -tohma puso su cara de "soy el amo y hago lo que quiero"- ni siquiera el embarazo se deberia saber de no ser por algunos curiosos y metiches que hablan

-pero señor tohma, no pone en riesgo la vida del señor Yuki un proceso como este?

-no, mis medicos lo están vigilando, y hasta ahora todo va bien

-y cuando vimos que el tratamiento habia funcionado, fue que decidimos casarnos, por el bien del niño claro está….-añadió shuichi

-y ya saben el sexo del bebé? -preguntó uno

-no, en realidad no sabemos…. Pero la proxima semana teniamos cita y sabriamos que es….

-pero esto es un insulto… es una aberracion a la naturaleza! -intervino un reportero ante lo cual todos comenzaron a discutir

-silencio! En realidad no es aberracion, a ver, diganme ustedes, si estuvieran casados y quisieran tener un hijo, no lo intentarian de la manera que fuera posible? -preguntó Yuki

-pues, si… -respondieron unos

-claro, pero no con un hombre- respondieron otros

-esto no se puede quedar asi, tenemos que hacer algo para corregir esta situación

-disculpen señores-habló por primera vez Hiro- pero siento que ustedes no deben hacer nada y solo mantenerse al margen como nosotros, este asunto solo les concierne a Shuichi, el joven Yuki y a su doctor, no creen?

-de acuerdo -dijo uno- por mi correcto

-pero no, esto no puede ser…. Debe ser separado para evitar problemas

-separado?? Pero de que habla?

-esta es una gran noticia, imaginense, YUKI EIRI; EL HOMBRE QUE PUEDE DAR A LUZ, esto no puede seguir asi… no critico a Eiri

-sus novelas son muy lindas y demuestran mucho amor

-si, pero… el joven Shindoh es muy impulsivo… y si se queda con el, puede ser dañino, no creen??

-Entonces quedara separado y aislado de todos? Asi lo resolverán ustedes?- dijo tohma furioso

-pero, si no es nada grave, por kami, es solo un embarazo…- -agregó Suguru

-si, pero... es algo inconcebible... sus fans decaeran mucho, aunque...

-no! Me niego a alejarme de mi familia, de mi esposo... de mi hijo!!!!- dijo shuichi gritando

-vamos, vamos, que no será para siempre joven Shindoh, solo le pedimos un mes para asimilarlo… usted además tiene gira o no?

-pues, no… la habia cancelado para estar con Yuki

-no, usted se ira de gira, nosotros velaremos por el joven Yuki… -agragó una reportera

-silencio!- gritó tohma ante lo cual todos se callaron- bien, han tenido su conferencia, pero las cosas se harán asi: si, Shuichi ira a su gira, pero solo serán dos semanas, la familia y amigos cuidarán a Eiri, en su momento se les dará a conocer el sexo del bebé si lo desean saber, pero por nada del mundo separaremos a esta pareja. Si no lo aceptan aquí, los mandamos a otro pais y listo. ¿entendido?

-y no me preocupa ahora mucho la cantidad de fans y popularidad, si he de escoger, prefiero a mi familia que el dinero, verdad Yuki? -preguntó shuichi

-desde luego, lo mismo digo, si gracias a esto ya no puedo vender mas libros, ya ni modo, al menos tendre familia, que es mi mayor deseo….

Y después de decir esto, Tohma y el resto de las personas se levantaron y salieron de ahí dejando a los reporteros hechando pestes

-pero tohma, como fue que se te ocurrio esa idea? -preguntó Shuichi

-es algo que decidimos hacer Eiri y yo…. Sabiamos que al darle un carácter no magico sería mas aceptado…

-si, pero por que hermafrodita…

-vamos hermanito, que no tiene nada de malo, ademas, ahora podria decirse que si lo eres o no?

-……

-Shuichi lo que dije es cierto, te alejarás dos semanas para que los animos se calmen, después regresarás vale?

-pero, como dejaré a Yuki

-no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de él

-siii! Kumagoroh quiere cuidar a mami Yuki

-no ryu, tu vas a la gira con Shu

-a cantar? Waaa! Ryuichi quiere cantar!!

-me separaras a mi tambien de my honey?

-bueno… no es por mucho…. Ademas, la prensa no nos dejó hablar todo… Mika y yo les queremos decir algo….

-este… Tohma y yo vamos a ser padres…

-Mika! Estás embarazada? Cuanto tienes? -pregunto suguru

-mes y medio… asi que… Eiri y yo nos quedaremos juntos vale?

-felicidades Mika!

-bueno, y ahora… bad luck y ryu, en tres horas sale su vuelo, quiero que se arreglen para irse… Eiri, tu te vas conmigo, despidete

-pero… y la cita? Y el bebe?

-no te preocupes, yo te avisaré lo que sea… si? -le dijo mika a shuichi

-Yuki yo…

-no digas nada baka…. Tenemos que separarnos pero que sea muy poco eh? Tiene que hacerse asi, tohma tiene razón… -Yuki lo abrazó fuertemente -te amo Baka

-y yo a ti…. Eiri….

Continuará….

Y bien? Que les pareció?? Espero dejar complacidos a todos….

Quiero anunciar una encuesta, por ahora todavía no me decido por el sexo del bebé, asi que por lo tanto tampoco el nombre, mandenme un review con el nombre que les gustaría que tuviera el bebe de Yuki y Shuichi, acuerdense que pueden ser tanto nombres de niños como de niñas.

Si tienen preguntas mandemelas….

El prox capi sabrán el sexo del bebé….

Besos, y espero reviews!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Jejeje ps ya ven... sali de vacas y ps.. no contaba cm mi hermano k es el k me estaba ayudando con esto... ¡¡perdon!!!

En el capitulo anterior

-asi es, Mika tambien está embarazada

-no te preocupes Shu, yo me quedaré con él, en cuanto sepamos el sexo del bebé, te avisaremos...

-te amo baka

-y yo a ti... Eiri

cap 15

-vamos ya shu, quedate quieto! –dijo Hiro luego de verlo moverse por mas de 15 minutos seguidos, y es que Shuichi se encontraba hiperactivo, se movia de un lado a otro en el avion

-no puedo evitarlo Hiro, ¿qué es lo que estará haciendo yuki ahora? ¿y si tiene algun problema?

-vamos, vamos... no es para tanto –intervino Suguru- ha estado muchas veces alejado de ti, ¿no es cierto?

-pero nunca antes habia estado embarazado no-da –afirmo ryuichi

-lo ven! Sakuma me da la razon, ¿y si le pasa algo?

-Shuichi –intervino la versión adulta de ryuichi- estará embarazado, pero no es tonto... el sabe como cuidarse. ¿verdad kumagoro? –agrego en pose infantil

-vamos, si algo pasa they wiil say us... ahora... work! –agrago K sacando su mágnum

en otro lado...

-y ya sabes como se llamará?

-bueno... no realmente, me entere hace 1 semana que estaba embarazada Eiri, aun no sabemos Tohma y yo el sexo... y tu, ¿ya decidieron Shu y tu el nombre?

-bueno... yo ya tengo unos en mente pero... aun no se el sexo...

-y que prefieres que sea? ¿niño o niña? –dijo mika

-pues... –yuki penso un momento- la verdad, no lo se... una niña seria muy linda... podria peinarla y eso... pero.. un niño seria divertido, podria jugar con Shu... que a final de cuenta es como un niño...

-ven vamos Eiri... debemos ir a tu cita medica...

Yuki y Mika salieron del departamento

-estoy... agotado! –murmuro Shuichi aventándose en la cama

-yo igual –contesto Ryuichi- nunca pense que fuera tan cansado viajar

-no hubiera sido tan cansado si no se la hubieran pasado moviéndose de un lado a otro en el avion –contestó Hiro depositando sus maletas en el suelo de la habitación

-pues si, pero... ¡me alejaron de Yuki!!!

-me alejaron de Tatsu!!! –contestó Ryuichi haciendo un puchero

-jajaja, vamos, vamos... son dos semanas, ¿qué tanto puede pasar en dos semanas? No sean insistentes...

-he´s right... ahora, descansen que en una hora vendre por ustedes, hay que preparar el concierto de mañana

Shuichi llegó a la casa luego de aquellas dos semanas dando conciertos... la verdad habia sido agotador, toda la prensa preguntando por su futuro hijo, ¿qué ya nadie se interesaba por la calidad de su música? En fin... abrió la puerta, encontrando algo que lo sorprendio...

Todas las paredes se encontraban pintadas de rosa, con unos extraños conejitos blancos en ellas, donde antes se encontraban los sillones de la sala, ahora se encontraba un tobogán, en la cocina, habia puro alimento hecho papilla, su recámara, era azul con perritos, caminó hacia la habitación del bebé, donde se oia algo de ruido... ahí, en esa habitación, se encontraba Yuki, mirando fijamente hacia la cuna... se veia despeinado y algo ojeroso...

En la cuna habia 4 bebes, dos niñas y dos niños... los 4 tenian el cabello rosado de shuichi y los ojos color ambar de Yuki... se movían de un lado a otro, caminaban agarrandose a los barrotes, las niñas se levantaban su vestido y parecian posar para una cámara invisible... mientras los niños se dedicaban a cantar a todo pulmón... era... algo salvaje...

-Yuki? ¿qué pasó aquí?

-como que qué paso? Ellos son tus hijos Shuichi...

-mis hijos? Pero si ellos no nacen aun...

-nacieron la semana pasada... pero aun faltan...

fue entonces que Shuichi se fijó en su abultado vientre, tanto Yuki como el lucian como embarazados

-todo por culpa de tu maldita lampara... cada vez que tengamos sexo pasará eso... ya ves, en 4 semanas naceran los tuyos... para los mios todavía faltan

-que? Cu---cuantos son??

-creo que 14...

NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Shuichi despertó sudoroso, se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, en la cama de junto dormia Hiro, quien se despertó sobresaltado al oir el grito lanzado por Shuichi

-que pasa Shu?

-soñé... soñé que Yuki y yo teniamos 14 hijos! Eso es... imposible

-jajaja, no te preocupes, no creo que pase eso... como te quedaste dormido, preparamos lo del concierto nosotros, mañana salimos a cantar a las 9, duerme...

despertó temprano, demasiado temprano pensó el, pero no le dio importancia, seguro su amorcito ya estaria levantado, asi que se decidio a marcar el teléfono

-si? –contestó alguien

-ho..hola, habla tatsuha, ¿se encuen...

-tatsuha! Hola, soy yo, ryuichi, ¿cómo estás?

-este... bien, extrañandote, y tu?

-jejeje... igual... ¿cómo le ha ido a Yuki?

-pues... podria decir que bien, aunque... ha estado desde ayer un poco... mmm... sentimental con la partida de shuichi...

-jeje, aquí shuichi tuvo pesadillas

-pesadillas? Y eso?

-no se... solo nos comentó que habia soñado tenia 14 hijos...

-jajaja, no, dile que no se preocupe... oye, es cierto, ¿puedes avisarle algo?

-si, que pasa?

-mi hermanito ayer fue al doctor... ayer le dieron los resultados, ya sabemos que va a ser...

-si? Que es?

-bueno pues es...

WAAAAAAAA!!!! Se oyó en todo el hotel el grito hecho por Ryuichi, todos los miembros del personal subieron corriendo para encontrarse al chico conejo saltando de un lado para otro sosteniendo el teléfono

-what´s up ryuichi? –preguntó k

-eto…. –prosiguio Ryu con su llamada- si, yo le aviso, te cuidas mucho, te mando besitos, ¡¡no me engañes! Te veo pronto jejeje

-que pasó? –preguntó shuichi

-shu, querido amigo, me acaba de llamar Tatsu... ¡¡felicidades!!!

-y eso porque?

-porque, ¡¡VAS A TENER UN NIÑO!!!

-niño... va a ser niño...

continuará...

a ver que les parece, bien, para dejar las cosas en claro, he decidido actualizar cada 15 dias, de preferencia los martes que es cuando tendré tiempo porque entro tarde a la escuela, espero les haya gustado el capi y sigan leyéndolo

nos leemos en 15 dias!!


End file.
